


Jewel of the Forest

by gigapeni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kozume Kenma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also ever since I read Hunger by Esselle I started to have a size kink, Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Esselle you've ruined me, Fluff and Smut, I LOVE ALL THE PHOTOS OF HINATA IN ARABIAN THEMED DRAWINGS URGH, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NO JOKE THIS ENTIRE STORY WAS INSPIRED BY ONE OF THOSE PHOTOS, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Pining, non-con warning for ch.3 and 4, so in my hc they all tower over Hinata lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigapeni/pseuds/gigapeni
Summary: The neighbouring kingdoms have declared war on Karasuno and King Kageyama is running out of options.At this, he decides to send his precious omega Hinata Shouyou to his friend Kenma's kingdom nestled in the desert for refuge. But Hinata is too soft, too sweet, too tantalising to resist. Can Kenma keep himself under control until his friend returns? What if...he doesn't?🛑 OVERHAULED 🛑 Chapters 9 onwards have been completely redone!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 229
Kudos: 512





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Cou here! I know I just started with that medieval AU fic but I couldn't stop myself, I love A/B/O dyanmics ehehe. For the medieval one I don't really have a solid plot I wanted to follow, I mean I have an idea in mind but nothing solid, but tHIS ONE. THIS ONE I'VE GOT DOWN PAT.
> 
> So now..presenting, Jewel of the Forest!

"Hyah!"

A cloaked man kicked his horse, spurring it with his heels to go faster as it galloped through the forest. Sniffing the air, he cast a frantic glance back right just as an arrow whizzed past his head, cursing under his breath. But now was not the time to panic. Tucking the boy riding sidesaddle in front of him closer to his chest, he kicked his feet again.

_Come on, come on, come on! Faster!_

Kageyama raced through the night under the cover of darkness, path illuminated only by the waxing crescent overhead. He hoped, _prayed_ that he would make it to the edge of the forest in time.

You see, the kingdom of Karasuno had, for as long as the dark-haired man could remember, been a peaceful country. All through his childhood, he watched his father rule with a stern but kind hand, bringing their lands to a level of never before seen prosperity and wealth. However, as with all prosperity comes jealousy. Despite having bountiful trading routes through the neighbouring kingdoms of Inarizaki and Shiratorizawa that benefitted the countries, the naturally fertile soils of Karasuno were seen as a trump card to the wealth of the country. A trump card that others wanted for themselves.

As the sun set on the eve of Kageyama's coronation, shortly after his father had passed on, the surrounding countries declared war on his newly acquired kingdom. It was the perfect opportunity; a young, inexperienced king, a mourning nation, and the element of surprise. Thousands had been slaughtered in the following week, and Kageyama's hadn't even been on the throne long enough to warm the seat yet. Having never experienced war first hand, the learning curve for the young king was steep.

The young king continued to ride through the forest at a manic pace, hoping that for once, lady luck was on his side.

* * *

After riding for what seemed like eternity, but was in actuality more like a day, the cloaked man and his companion reached the edge of the forest; the dirt road becoming more and more sandy until the last of the trees fell away into a magnificent sand dune. There waited a small procession of camels.

"You're late."

A man, just a little older if not the same age as Kageyama spoke from the back of the procession. The other camels carrying guards parted, allowing the amber eyed rider to come forth. Unlike the guards and their plain, functional attire, the man's numerous golden bangles clinked together as he rode. The king continued to pant, glaring slightly at his friend as he pushed the hood of his cape back. Dark bags had formed under his eyes after riding for so long non-stop.

"I'm sorry Kenma, there were some unexpected...obstacles."

"You came just by yourself?" The lavishly dressed man raised an eyebrow, before motioning to a guard, who brought forth a jug of water to the tired king.

"It was the fastest option." The raven-haired man smirked, smug in spite of his fatigue. "It's not like I can't handle a few archers."

Kageyama thanked the guard, and without a thought lifted the jug to his passenger's lips. Small, dainty hands reached out to steady the jug as the king tilted the large ceramic. _That must be him._ The precious cargo that Kenma's here to collect. The cloaked figure was small in stature, huddled close to the man behind him, head tucked securely under the alpha's chin. Kageyama leant down to the opening of the cloak, "It's time, Shouyou." he whispered gently.

Kenma urged his camel forward, coming close to Kageyama's steed. The cloaked figure brought his arms up around the king's neck, speaking so softly that the sultan could not hear their conversation. At this close proximity, Kenma began to smell the soothing scent of milk and honey permeating the air. _Must be an omega._

Kageyama started to tug at the arms around his neck, a pained expression on his face that Kenma had never seen before.

"Please Shou...we agreed on this."

"I don't want to leave you!" A sweet voice floated out from beneath the cloak, piercing through the silence of the woodland edge.

"I don't want to leave you either...but this is for your own good. Please, I need to know that you're safe if I'm to fight." The cloaked figures shoulder had begun to shake, leaning even closer to Kageyama to nestle in his chest.

"...Promise you'll come back for me?" The raven-haired male pressed a chaste kiss into the omega's forehead.

"I swear on my life."

As he said this, the king carefully extracted himself from the small figure's hold, lifting him up and into Kenma's waiting arms. For the first time, the sultan was able to catch a glimpse of the cloaked figure's face. Large, glassy doe eyes were downcast as the boy settled onto the elaborately embroidered mat on the camel's back, his hands attaching themselves tentatively on the front of Kenma's tunic to keep himself from falling off the unfamiliar animal. The heart shaped face was sullen, as he would expect. Kageyama turned his attention to Kenma, a look of determination on his face.

"I must be on my way; my people need me." He bowed deeply. "Thank you for helping me shelter him during this difficult time, my friend." Kenma inclined his head in return, golden strands falling around his face.

"May victory be yours."

At this, the king turned his horse back, riding back into the forest from where he came. Kenma looked down at the small bundle between his arms.

"Well, let's be on our way, shall we?"

* * *

It was during the dead of night when the procession made its way back to the sultan's palace, silence falling quickly around the group. Every once in a while, Kenma would take a peep at the omega to see if he was alright. For the most part, he just seemed to look at his hands, bottom lip wobbling ever so slightly as they made their way through the sand dunes. It wouldn't be too long of a journey, no more than a half days’ time, but Kenma was curious about the precious cargo that his long-time friend wanted him to safe keep while Karasuno was caught in the throes of battle. Who knows when the conflict would come to an end anyway? Just as the quiet sultan opened his mouth, the cloaked figure spoke. "Thank you for taking care of me, Mr. Sultan."

Soft brown eyes peek through the omega's lashes, looking up at the alpha shyly. Kenma chuckles low in his throat at the sweet gesture.

"But I haven't even done anything yet."

His cheeks flushed red in response the smart quip, dark enough to see under the moonlight. Riding across a relatively flat plain in the dune, Kenma lifted a hand from the camel's reins to pat the omega's head "What's your name, little one?"

"Hinata Shouyou, sir." It was a cute name, Kenma thought.

"Hinata Shouyou...how old are you?"

"I'm turning eighteen in a month's time, sir." The omega started to play with the hem of his shirt, starting to feel rather self-conscious in the company and focus of an unfamiliar alpha. He lifted his hands, pushing his hood back a little until his fluffy orange hair peeked out, moonlight illuminating his features as he looks around the sand dunes.

"I see...are you originally from Karasuno?"

"No sir, I'm from Yukigaoka. I was gifted to the Karasuno royal family when I was young, as a present." _Ahhh no wonder, I don't think I've seen hair this bright in Karasuno before._ "Kageyama is very lucky." Kenma murmured nonchalantly. Despite the sultan's tone, Hinata fidgeted at the insinuation, blush creeping all the way down his neck until it disappeared under his cloak. The soft scent of milk and honey floating around Kenma put him at ease, reminding him of nap times and afternoon sun.

Speaking of nap time, the pudding haired sultan glanced down at Hinata again, noticing that the omega's eyes would flutter shut every once in a while, before opening wide again as he woke himself up. "How about you catch some sleep before we make it back? You must not have been able to sleep while riding the horse."

"No sir, I'm okay..." Kenma cocked his head in confusion, but then it clicked. _Ah, he must not want to be vulnerable so close to an unknown alpha._ His thoughts wandered back to early lessons with the palace tutor. In the world there were alphas, betas and omegas, each with defined biological roles in society. Alphas were sharp witted, often taller, broader and stronger, taking positions of leadership and power while omegas were pillowy and soft, better at nurturing and soothing than being authoritative. To make up for their weaker physical prowess, Omegas often had stronger instincts to keep them out of trouble, but nevertheless their numbers were few and far between, a rarity. Betas were sort of in between, not particularly dominating nor submissive, comprising most of the world's population.

For an alpha, Kenma knew more than most on the inner workings of omegas. When he was younger Kenma was small and quiet, many had thought that the sultan's son would indeed present as an omega, and as a result he was taught a more omega orientated education. However, once he reached his sixteenth birthday, the boy shot up like a ghaf tree, suddenly towering over his tutors at six foot tall. The sultan was overjoyed that his only son turned out to be an alpha, no longer having to find a successor to the throne, throwing a banquet in celebration that lasted thirty days and thirty nights.

So Kenma hummed, opting to give the ginger a little pat on the head instead.

"Also, stop calling me sir, it makes me feel old." Hinata looked up, eyes wide. "Oh really? How old are you, Mr. Sultan?"

"I'm twenty-two. And Mr. Sultan is my dad."

The little omega giggled at this, laughing prettily behind a small hand. Kenma smiled, _I think I know why Kageyama likes this one._

"A friend of Kageyama is my friend, just call me Kenma."

"Okay...Kenma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!! I've never written A/B/O before so if there's any feedback please feel free to leave it down below. Thank you dear friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma sighed. At long last, the glittering domes and spirals of the palace that towered over his city were coming into view. The sun was soon approaching its zenith in the sky, basking the small procession in warmth.

Despite rejecting his's earlier proposal to catch some shut eye during the arduous journey back to the capital, the little omega now had his forehead resting on the sultan's chest, lips parted slightly as he quietly dozed. The sultan understood, the sun made him feel lethargic too sometimes. Kenma gave the boy a nudge.

"Hinata, we're almost there. Don't you want to see the city?"

The ginger rubbed at his eyes, one opening blearily at the bright sunlight around them before noticing that his body was leaning a little too close for comfort towards the pudding haired alpha. Despite being sore all over from riding for so long, he bolted up straight, pulling away quickly. Just then, they passed through the entrance to the city.

It was nothing like Hinata had ever seen before. Unlike Karasuno, with its wide stone roads and open skies, Kenma's country had narrow dirt roads, flanked on both side with taller, sand coloured buildings. Brightly coloured cloths hung out between the buildings to dry, swishing softly in the breeze. As they ventured further into the capital, more people filled the streets, donning flowy, earth-toned clothing as they went about their business. It was like he'd been transported to a whole other universe, it was hard to believe that such a different country bordered their own. _How did they even manage to wear long sleeved clothing in such sweltering weather?_ Hinata wondered, eyes sparkling.

A variety of street merchants littered the town's bazaar, advertising all kinds of handmade jewellery, pottery and fruits on their wooden carts. It was all so new and so lively that Hinata's eyes couldn't keep up, a wide smile on his face. Kenma sat up just a little taller as the civilians began noticed him, men and women alike bowing at the waist as the camels passed.

As Kenma waved regally at his people, a bit of a bored look on his face, Hinata turned at the waist to smile cheerily at everyone they passed. The smile on his face was like sun incarnate, pride swelling in the sultan's chest.

"Welcome to my kingdom, Hinata."

* * *

Arriving at a small stable just past the palace gates, Kenma slid off his camel with practised ease. Hinata looked around, lost as to how on earth he should dismount such a tall creature when his new guardian extended a hand, helping Hinata down.

Several footmen came and whisked the camels away as Kenma ushered his guest up a few stairs and into an entrance to the palace. The hallway they first walk through is similar to the one at home, save for the lack of windows that look out into the castle gardens. Instead, rich tapestries and golden ornaments decorate the walls. Hinata is particularly captivated by a set of draperies depicting lions, set against a sparkling oasis of palm trees and desert flora.

They continued ahead, passing through an archway into a large, circular room with a domed ceiling. Hinata looked around with wide eyes, walking excitedly along the marble floor into the centre of the room. The high ceiling reminded him of the vaulted cathedral ceilings back at home, but he'd never seen one this smooth and round before. Multicoloured jewels studded into the stone shone at him, twinkling at him like his own personal starscape. "Wow Kenma! These ceilings are amazing!"

Kenma crossed his arms, watching the little firecracker twirl around the room from the archway. Hinata's childlike antics were cute, and a small smile tugged at his lips. "This is your home now."

At that comment, the ginger stopped in his tracks, coming to a standstill close to the sultan's side. He fidgeted with his fingers, looking up at Kenma with furrowed brows.

"Forgive me for asking, Kenma, but how long do you think the war would last in Karasuno?" The pudding haired prince leaned down, peering into the melancholy omega's eyes.

"I'm sorry little one, I'm not sure myself. But Kageyama had always been a good fighter, back when we used to spar. I'm sure it'll be over in no time." It was obvious that Kenma's words had little effect on Hinata's unease. Not an ounce less anxious than he was before, the omega bit his lip in worry. The sultan could hear his inner alpha snarling _"Fix it!"_ at the sight. _Also_ , he thought, _Kags will probably kill me if his mate had a bad time while he was here._

Carefully cradling the omega's dainty hands in his own, Kenma tenderly touched his nose to the top of fluffy orange hair; Kenma's soothing aroma of coffee beans filling the air around the two.

"He'll be okay."

Instinctively, Hinata curled into the alpha, happy that there was someone he could share his burdens with while he was away from home, even if it was only just a bit.

To be honest, Kenma had no idea how the war would pan out. From his studies, he knew that Inarizaki itself was a force to be reckoned with when it came to their military. Not to mention the twin princes that led their vast infantry, who were rumoured to have somewhat of a sadistic streak. His father had already sent what men they could spare to assist Karasuno, but it wasn't often that enemies would brave the scorching sands to reach Kenma's kingdom, so their soldiers were rather inexperienced in the art of war.

Unfortunately, the guards must have notified the palace personnel that their guest from Karasuno had arrived at this moment, because Hinata was suddenly swept away into the palace bathhouse by a flurry of maids and a chorus of "Your Holiness" and curtsies. Leaving Kenma to look after them forlornly from their residual dust cloud.

They scrubbed down every inch of his body as he sat, washing away the grime and sweat from his travels before dousing him in fragrant perfumes and oils. Then, the maids left as quickly as they worked; leaving Hinata alone in the powder room to admire his new clothing. Amidst his ginger locks sat a gemstone headdress, nothing too elaborate, but ornate enough to symbolise his position as a possession of royalty. The silky pants that puffed out before cinching at the ankles were soft and easy to move in, hanging low on his hips; and the off-the-shoulder top that the maids dressed him in was made of a shimmery, see-through fabric, the beautiful material ending at his navel. The clothes are airy and cool on his skin, so different from the thicker cotton he’s used to back in Karasuno. The omega pressed his hands to his face, trying to cool his heated cheeks. These Arabian outfits were so much more revealing than what he was used to too!

Opening the door just a crack, Hinata stepped out into the hallway. Servants were bustling to-and-fro, hands full of linens and cutlery as they hurried past. After all the preening that the ginger had done, dinner time was soon approaching in the palace. Kenma, who had also freshened up was waiting outside the powder room to bring Hinata to the dining room, leaning against a wall as he watched his retainers prepare for the evening meal. He glanced at Hinata as the door opened but quickly had to do a double take.

He knew that Karasuno's jewel was a beauty, but up until now he had only seen him in a raggedy cloak. Under the bright lights of the palace, the omega's skin seemed luminous, and the outfit was downright adorable, showcasing the boy's thin waist and delicate ankles. Hinata, on the other hand, tugged at the hem of his top, wishing that it wouldn't show off so much his midriff. He could feel the sultan's gaze burning into his skin.

"You must not be accustomed to traditional Arabic omega attire. Don't worry, it suits you." A corner of Kenma's lip lifted slightly, _a gentle smile to ease his guest's mind_ , he told himself. It was embarrassing to think how this omega had managed to worm his way into his heart within the short few hours. He was just criminally cute. Hinata looked down at the ground with a blush, murmuring thanks to the alpha in return.

All of a sudden, an intimidating man with looks rivalling the sultan emerged from the hallway. The ginger quickly tucked himself behind Kenma's body, instinctively leaning towards the most familiar thing in the room in this sea of unknowns he found himself in.

"Oooo is this him? From Karasuno?"

Peeking out from behind, he saw that the tall man was wearing an expensive looking red tunic, with hair spiked up in a peculiar fashion (Hinata thinks that if hair styles could have sound effects, this man's hair would make a _swoosh_ sound). Kenma nodded.

"Hinata, this is Kuroo, our vizier. You could say he's like your country's political advisor. Say hi." The man knelt down on one knee, eyes grinning like a happy cat as he introduced himself, intimidating aura dissipating.

The omega popped out from behind Kenma for just long enough to shake the minister's hand, before retreating into safety once again. At this, Kuroo snickers behind a hand. "What a cutie pie."

Unwilling to be showed up, the ginger frowns, peeping out again just to stick his tongue out at the man. The raven-haired man's Cheshire grin grows even more at the sudden show of playfulness.

"Feisty."

At this point, a vein started to twitch on the sultan's face. As a political advisor, you'd think Kuroo would pay more attention to maintaining international relations; especially pertaining to a sovereign's belongings. Kenma vaguely recalls his history tutor telling him of countries that have waged war over an omega.

"Don't bully him too much Kuroo, you know Kageyama won't take it lightly if you're mean to his mate."

Kuroo's eyes bulged at this, "Wait, really? He's his mate?" He circled the pair, like a cat hunting its prey, eyeing at the left side of Hinata's neck. Cold sweat started to prick at the ginger's skin, hands rushing to tug his collar up, only to find that no such collar existed in his current attire.

The rooster head finally stopped, drawing to his full height with fingers pressed thoughtfully to his chin.

"There's no mark though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOOOOooo why isn't Hinata marked? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Kenma couldn't help himself, glancing at the smooth left side of Hinata's neck in curiosity. The omega quickly slapped a hand over his neck, protecting it against further scrutiny. Hinata's thoughts wandered back to when he was 13, he had just presented as an omega in Yukigaoka when he was quickly shipped off to Karasuno as a gift for the newly presented alpha, the then 16-year-old prince Kageyama. Despite a frosty exterior, the ginger's sunshine smile warmed the prince's heart, and the two became close, spending their formative years together...until war ravaged the kingdom. Nevertheless, the alpha never marked him.

Eyes downcast, he kicked at his feet, his inner omega cowered in shame. Alphas, smug as they usually were, are often extremely territorial; and omegas were typically marked once they were under the wing of an alpha. It wasn't as if the alpha wouldn't be able to mark another omega, with some creating neat little harems for themselves to enjoy.

Kageyama had personally told him why he hadn't, but the nobles gossiped regardless, whispering behind closed doors as to why the sunny ginger hadn't been marked by the king yet.

_"The king must find the boy undesirable in that respect, poor thing."_

The sultan could smell the normally sweet scent of Hinata turn sour at his discomfort, twisting through the air like a viper.

He's never whacked Kuroo in the head this hard before.

Dinner was a relatively uneventful affair. Kenma's parents welcomed Hinata with open arms, particularly his mother, who had felt like she had lost an omegan child when Kenma surprised everyone and presented as an alpha. " _I used to be able to hug him at juuust the right height, but look at him now! Just as tall as his father!"_ She exclaimed before tucking the omega into her arms and squealing. Still hyper aware of his revealing clothing, the boy blushed strawberry red at the skin contact. Kenma turned red too, he just couldn't help himself with Hinata's adorable reaction. Unfortunately, despite the pleasantries, Hinata had remained crestfallen through the entire feast. Not even the exotic foods were able to cheer him up.

While Kenma would normally let the maids escort guests back to their rooms after dinner, the sullen look on Hinata's face lingered in his mind. Sure, he had only known the little omega for a day, two at most, but something about him tugged at his heartstrings. He shrugged it off as an alpha instinct to protect. They strolled through the palace at a leisurely pace to what would be Hinata's chambers during his stay, an awkward silence blanketing the two.

"I'm sorry about Kuroo." Kenma murmured.

"...It's okay, people were bound to notice." The ginger gave him a small smile as silence filled the hallway once again. The pudding haired man snuck a glance at his guest.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Hinata contemplated the idea. He had never told anyone the reason why the king never marked him. Sure, he was on friendly terms with the palace maids since he often tried to helped with the castle's chores; but he wasn't sure if it was his place to tell them about the king's decisions, lest it sully the alpha's reputation. Courtroom gossip could very well contort any heartfelt thought into a dreadful tale, after all. But it would probably take a heavy load off the omega's shoulders, and Kenma didn't seem like the gossiping type.

"Kageyama...he told me he would wait until I was 18 to mark me. But then this happened..." Despite his best efforts, tears pricked at the corners of the ginger's eyes. When would he see Kageyama again? Would he see Kageyama again? He shook his head at the thought, eyes squeezed shut; no, he wouldn't, **couldn't** let himself think about that.

Kenma felt sorry for the little omega, he really did. While he was educated as an "omega", they emphasised the importance of keeping an alpha happy, the biological pull that omgeas had to pleasing them. Remaining unmarked for so long must have been a glaring indication of Kageyama's dissatisfaction to Hinata. For what reason would Kageyama have to put off the marking for so long? He couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort the boy, so he patted his head softly, hoping that it conveyed his sympathies.

The two stopped in front of a set of carved wooden doors. Kenma opened one of the doors, gesturing for Hinata to go in.

"These will be your chambers. You've travelled far, rest well okay?" Hinata gave a short curtsey, tired smile on his face, before disappearing into his room.

The exhaustion caught up to the little omega quickly, and he fell asleep the moment he crawled into bed.

He didn't even notice when a figured emerged from the shadows of the room, wrapping a cloth smothered in sleeping gas around his nose and mouth, sneaking out of the room, unconscious omega in tow.

* * *

Pitch black. That's all the blindfold allowed Hinata to see. Instead of the mound of fluffy pillows, he was lying on a hard surface, rough and unforgiving, like stone. Panic rising at an exponential rate, he wiggled around. His hands were tied together in front of him with a rough rope, not budging even when he tugged with all his might.

"What's this, the little doll has awakened. "

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, the ginger's breath hitched. He could hear footsteps, echoing around the room as it approached. Turning on his side, the omega curled up into a tight ball to make himself as small as he could. Another voice rang out in the darkness, this time behind him.

"Now now, don't do that. Let us see you."

They pushed his legs down, Hinata's body complied, frozen in fear. A large hand ran down his bare chest, the omega's top now pushed up all the way to his neck, while another caressed his back. Hinata bit back a whimper when the hand continued to trail down, ghosting over the swell of his arse.

"He's cute."

"You're right 'Samu. It's nice, seeing something so lovely after a day on the battlefield. That brat Kageyama's really been holding out on us."

The ginger trashed at the mention of his king, leg kicking someone in the chest.

"Keep his name out of your mouth!" Amidst his flailing, the black cloth tied around his eyes loosened slightly. He was indeed on some sort of sacrificial slab, situated in the centre of a dark room lined with thick, velvet curtains. In front of him stood a tall, disgruntled man with black and blond hair, rubbing at a spot on his abdomen where Hinata kicked. The man behind him quickly grabbed his ankle, hand easily encasing it completely. He held on with a vice-like grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, little rabbit." the silver haired man growled, "Shinsuke went through a lot of trouble to get you."

"Pfft, I can't wait to see the look on that king's face." The other man towered over Hinata, gripping his chin in one hand. "I'm going to break his jewel in two."

As one of the men forced his legs apart, holding them tightly in each hand, the other reached for the waistline of his pants.

"Stop it! Stop!"

_Someone, anyone, please! Save me!_

* * *

At the sultan's palace, Kenma went about his duties, accompanying his father to court, helping him with paperwork, sword work practise, the usual. The sun hung high in the sky, and Kenma was exhausted already; dreaming about the sweet embrace of sleep as he walked through the palace halls. _Maybe I could fit in_ a _quick nap before lunch?_ he wondered.

He returned to his room, absentmindedly petting the white cat that sauntered towards him as soon as he entered.

"Have you been good today Zara?"

Kenma hadn't seen Kageyama's omega at all during the morning, but he thought he'd let the little one sleep in. He always felt better after a long sleep, and he felt like Hinata would need it. _But he didn't have any breakfast, maybe he's hungry?_... _I'll go grab him a snack._

He dropped by the kitchens (shocking all the chefs, because in his 22 years of life he'd always been a small eater), wrapping up a ham and cheese croissant before setting off to Hinata's room. The sultan rapped on the door, "Hinata? Are you awake?"

When he was answered by silence, the pudding haired prince opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible as he nudged it open with his foot. The room's curtains were still drawn, casting the bedchamber in darkness.

"Hinata?"

It was only when he walked closer did he see the mess of a bed, covers were strewn haphazardly across the mattress. There was no Hinata in sight. A note lay innocently on the pillows, its message written in a neat cursive.

_"As requested by his majesties."_

The sultan turned on his heel, cursing as he ran to the stables with one of Hinata's headscarves clutched in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sultan really should've put more security around Hinata's room


	4. Chapter 4

They pushed Hinata's pants all the way down to his ankles, where it slipped off one leg, leaving one completely exposed to the two circling wolves. Osamu then placed his feet flat on the slab, exposing his bottom.

"Pretty as a rosebud."

Hinata's face burned in shame. He trashed, ignoring the burning of stone against his bare back, attempting to break free of the two once again.

"Settle **down**." The silver haired man purred; an octave lower than normal, grey eyes glowing faintly in the dark as he used his alpha voice. The little omega's muscles turned to jelly at the command. He could feel the tears filling his eyes at his helplessness. In that moment the boy felt that he had been taught a very important lesson: in the real world, there aren't always going to be knights in shining armour.

Pleased at the boy's newfound compliance, Atsumu laid the bound hands around his neck before grabbing a fistful of ginger hair, tilting Hinata's head back to pull him into an upside-down kiss. It was sloppy, with the blond languidly running his tongue across his teeth as if he was trying to map out the wet cavern. Hinata, muscles still turned to marshmallow, squeezed his eyes shut as their lips moved against each other, saliva gathering and running down his chin. Callous hands further south started drawing circles into his thighs, inching closer and closer to his nether regions before circling the tight ring of muscle.

"N-Not there!" Hinata squeaks, squirming away from the intruding hands. 

"Why don't you be more honest with yourself, little rabbit?" Atsumu said, briefly stopping his kiss to reach out and flick a pert nipple. The pink nub hardened at the stimulation, Hinata biting back a moan. "See, your body doesn't lie."

Pleased at his reaction, Atsumu plunges back into the kiss, nipping at the omega's lips as if he was trying to consume him. Hinata feels half consumed already, having always been kept "pure" to heighten the omega's value, the new sensations from the dual sets of hands were sending his mind and body into overdrive.

The omega couldn't figure out what was worse, the fact that his first time wasn't about to be with Kageyama or that despite how disgusting he felt being touched by these unknown men, for the first time in a long time, he felt wanted. An inexplicable warmth had started to pool in his abdomen, his hole starting to slick. A long finger dives into him, making Hinata's shudder from his head to his toes. The finger reaches deep into his body, and it's a sensation unlike anything Hinata has ever known. He felt like his insides were going to melt. Panting, he looks down through his lashes to find Osamu watching him already, looking ravenous as he furrowed his brows and grit his teeth. "He's tight."

"Still? Shit, after all the years that brat has had his way with you too." Atsumu abandons his kiss, opting to toy with Hinata's fingers which were still tied behind his neck. Grey eyes bore down into Hinata's watery eyes as the king licked his lips, "Aren't you a real superstar."

 _Well, he hasn't actually._ Hinata choked back a sob, tears flowing freely down his cheeks at this point with the intoxicating mix of emotional pain and physical pleasure that the twin kings wrought on his small body. Somewhere, in the coherent part of his mind, he briefly wondered if Kageyama could feel the turmoil that he was going through, however many miles away he was. _Of course not,_ he thought bitterly, _we're not even bonded._

"C'mon now, don't be like that."

Atsumu's hands wandered back down the omega's body, teasingly pressing a finger to the tip of the ginger's half-hard cock with a feather light touch. Brushing his finger over the slit, sticky white precum smeared across the head. At his feet, Osamu start to twist another finger into him, easing itself into the tight hole; the simultaneous sensations of both twins' ministrations causing Hinata's eyes to roll to the back of his head as he arches his back off the slab. "No... Please......Enou..."

"I do believe he said 'Enough'."

Hinata snaps his head up at the unexpected voice, Kenma is standing by the doorway, breathing heavily, a curved sword clutched in his hand. Thank God he had the foresight to bring something of Hinata's, it made tracking down the omega much easier than expected. But the trail of milk and honey was stained with fear, and it made the alpha's blood boil. His steely golden eyes glared at the twin kings while they looked back at him, unable to hide their mirth.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." The two kings stood to their full heights with their arms folded, and Hinata was left exposed on the slabs, limbs as heavy as lead. The omega wished the earth would just swallow him whole. Of all people, the sultan had been nothing but sweet and accommodating to him. For him to see him in such a state...there were no words great enough to describe his humiliation.

"Thanks for holding onto this bunny for us, Sultan. He's absolutely delightful, listen." Osamu punctuated this by running a finger down the underside of Hinata's cock, which twitched in response as Hinata whined, much to the ginger's never-ending embarrassment.

"Stop that, let him go." Kenma snarled, brandishing his blade in a fighting stance.

"Why would we let go of something so delicious? Besides, we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet, right 'tsumu?"

Kenma looked at the two in disgust, how could they be so crude?

"You're right brother;" Atsumu said, looking as smug as the cat that swallowed the canary, "Sultan, we simply don't have any incentive to give him up."

Osamu smirked at his brother's response, the cogs in his head already turning. They had plenty of play things to fuck around with. Besides, his brother had always been a forward thinker. He had no doubt that if they were to give up with delicious omega now, it wouldn't be the last time that they saw the cutie.

Kenma bit back quickly, "I doubt you'd want to divert more of your forces from the war against Karasuno to start one with my country. I don't think you're not in a position to threaten me your majesty."

Atsumu sighed dramatically, holding a finger to his cheek in mock contemplation. "Yes, that is true. But don't you want Kageyama's pet back? Think of the rumours, Karasuno's Jewel, entrusted to Nekoma during the war but was promptly stolen." He drew a line down his cheek, feigning tears.

Kenma would feel his anger peaking. Of all the people for Kageyama to be at war with, it had to be these insufferable two. He thought about the option to just kill them both, seeing as they had left their cloaks and weapons at a heap near the wall. _Maybe I could just run them through, spare Kageyama the trouble._

"How about that scimitar of yours?" Osamu remarked, "Gold, is it not? A treasure for a treasure."

_Two against one, attempting to kill them might prove difficult; not to mention escaping after a battle..._

The sultan tossed his sword onto the ground without a second thought, the jewel-laden scabbard glinting in the room's dim lights. He'd never been much of a fighter, and his father would probably understand. As the royal family, they had plenty of heirlooms just lying around anyway. The silver haired king gestured at the omega, picking the sword off the floor.

"Come to me, Hinata." Kenma's eyes glowed, looking much like liquid gold in the dark room. Immediately the omega could feel his previous command be overwritten, and he leapt off the stone slab; tugging his clothes back on as he scurried to the pudding haired alpha's side. They didn't wait for the twin kings to say anything more, and Kenma pulled Hinata out the door by his hand.

The twins grinned at Hinata as he looked back, "We'll be seeing you again, little rabbit." they sang in unison, making shivers go down Hinata's spine as Kenma pulled him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first M/M semi-smut, hope you guys found it okay! Leave me comments on what you thought about it ^^ I need motivation to write the next chapter ahhhhhhhhhhh


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata was curled up on a divan in Kenma’s study, playing with Zara’s pretty white paws (he tried to give one of the pink toe beans a squeeze but the cat gave him a glare that honestly rivalled Kageyama’s) when Kenma stood, throwing on the cape draped over his chair after putting away his paperwork.

“Are you heading out Kenma?”

The sultan nodded. “It’s time for my weekly inspection of the city. I’ll be back before dinner.”

Hinata looked down at his lap, biting his lip at the prospect of being left alone. After the whole incident with what he learned were Kings Atsumu and Osamu, he felt anxious whenever he was by himself. The silence always seemed to ring in his ears, like he was drowning in it. The sultan could almost see the dark rain cloud roll over the little omega’s features, his lips twisting into a pouty frown at the sultan’s schedule. It had only been a few days since the kidnapping incident, and the alpha didn’t feel comfortable leaving the omega on his own yet either despite the greatly increased security around the palace. He shook himself out of his reverie, noticing that he had been absentmindedly staring at Hinata's lips as the other sulked. _Snap out of it, snap out of it..._

“Would you prefer to come? There will be a lot of people, and we won’t be on horseback this time.” he warned, but the ginger looked up at him resolutely, conviction shining in his bright eyes as he stood.

"It's time I got to know my new home."

Kenma had to admire the little squirt's tenacity. Not once since their journey back from Inarizaki had he cried, not that they've brought it up again, but he didn't look defeated. If anything, his eyes shone with something akin to determination. But the alpha knew that the incident really did shake him, cat eyes watching the omega sadly as he wrapped himself in a large, bejewelled headscarf in preparation to leave. Hinata had been moved into the room adjacent to his for increased protection, and late at night, he could hear him thrashing when memories preyed on his mind, could hear him calling out for Kageyama in his sleep. The sultan would go to soothe him, running a hand through his hair as he held his hand until the little one's breathing evened out once again. He couldn't lie, part of him felt responsible for the kidnapping. Why hadn't they kept a more watchful eye on their guest? Why had they been so foolish to leave the room unattended? Their country's inexperience with international conflict had never been so frustrating to the man.

The two headed out the palace, taking with them four of the royal guard to patrol the city. The narrow streets were full of people coming to-and-fro, carrying large baskets of dried berries and salted meats to sell. The ginger looked around in awe, happily distracting himself with the sights and smells. Kenma walked a step ahead of the excited omega, keeping him close to his broad back in a protective fashion as they headed into the bazaar.

“Stay close to me.”

Kenma spoke nonchalantly, but he walked slowly, keeping to Hinata's pace in the face of his much longer legs. Despite being so inexpressive, the omega could tell just from the week he's known him that he was a kind person. He smiled as he grabbed onto a fistful of the alpha’s tunics, knowing that he wouldn't mind, careful not to get separated by the crowds in the bazaar.

They made their rounds, speaking to various merchants about how business was in the past week. The civilians spoke cheerfully to the prince, and Hinata could see that the quiet sultan cared a great deal about his country's people from how much he remembers about each person they spoke to. Kenma introduced Hinata to a few of the sellers; it was a nice having someone other than the royals and their staff to talk to. The conversations felt more relaxed, more casual, and Hinata felt more at ease than he had in a while.

Suddenly, a young boy ran over, tugging at the hem of Kenma's long coat. Kenma finished up his conversation with the melon seller before turning to the child, kneeling on the dusty ground without hesitation. He ruffles the kid's hair, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey buddy, how have you been this week? Your brothers haven't tried anything funny again have they?" The child grinned at Kenma, the cheeky smile nearly splitting his face in half.

"No, they haven't! Thanks for showing them who's boss last time Mr. Kozume." he chirps, and the corner of Kenma's lips tug into a small smirk. The boyish expression on the normally stoic sultan sends Hinata into a giggle, the golden bangles on his wrists clinking together as he moves to cover his mouth. The boy turns to the ginger, head tilting to the side cutely.

"Who's this mister?"

Now it was the omega's cue to bend down, giving the child his own pat on the head as he introduced himself. "My name's Hinata, it's nice to meet you!"

The kid had stars in his eyes as he looked at Hinata. "Is this pretty guy your wife Mr. Kozume?!"

Suddenly all too aware of the distance between them, Hinata immediately stepped away. He could already feel the blush rising on his cheeks, an all too obvious red hue in the desert sun. Kenma didn't seem too bothered by the comment, though the tips of his ears were dyed with a faint shade of pink as he replied, "You can't be saying that in broad daylight Aladdin. You don't want to be making the pretty guy run away do you?"

The boy smacks his hands onto his mouth dramatically, shaking his head vigorously at them which made Hinata laugh. He gave him another pat on the head, silently telling him that all was forgiven before the boy ran off, yelling about how he'd better make it back home before lunch, disappearing into the crowd quickly.

"Sorry about that Hinata." the sultan mumbled, as he turned to face the shorter male. He looked somewhat distressed at the whole interaction, however innocent it was intended, knowing that it probably brought up unpleasant memories of Kageyama who was currently far, far away. The omega just shook his head with a smile on his face, orange curls bouncing on his head when he quickly stood on his tip toes to give Kenma a pat on the head as well.

"I'm fine! Come on, let's continue. Those eggs are mASSIVE." he said as he started to pull Kenma to a nearby stall by his arm. A full-blown blush had taken over the alpha's face at the feeling of the omega's hands on him, which the guards around them snickered at. The sultan mouthed ' _Shut up Lev!_ ' to the silver haired soldier, before letting himself get pulled to the egg stand by the enthusiastic little omega.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hinata started to associate Kenma with a sense of security. He followed the sultan everywhere, continuing to sit quietly in the library during his studies, accompanying him on his weekly tours of the city, the like. The people in the city soon became accustomed to seeing the sunshine omega following their prince around. It was impossibly endearing, and they could see the sultan smile more than they had ever before.

Kenma had always been on more of the quiet side, and there were once whispers of worry around the nation for his romancing capabilities. After all, he had been brought up to be the one romanced, and not the other way around. When would the kingdom be able to welcome a new sultana for their darling sultan? His father never made the announcement that Hinata was Kageyama's in all but formality, in hopes to minimise the chance of him getting targeted or kidnapped again, so in the people's eyes, Hinata was just an omega from Karasuno, perhaps a gift from the kingdom. Every time Kenma brought Hinata out of the palace, he could feel the civilians egging him on in silent encouragement. They looked as pleased as punch with the pairing, which made blood rush to his face every single time, without fail.

Of course, Hinata was cute, **supremely** cute, in Kenma's eyes. The way he scrunched his face up when he ate something he didn't like, or the way he would bounce up and down when Kenma's studies got cancelled, because that meant that they could hang out. And not just the way he would act, Kenma could get lost in his chocolate doe eyes, wide and innocent, eyes that crinkled cutely at the corners whenever he would laugh too hard. On the occasions where their hands would brush, the dainty fingers would send the alpha's thoughts into overdrive, imagining what the digits got up to in the dead of night. It was a constant euphoria, nothing like Kenma had experienced before. _Is that what all omegas are like?_ He pondered, but quickly rid himself of the thought when he remembered about the omegan prince from Itachiyama, Sakusa. Just thinking about the fastidious and picky man brought shivers to Kenma's spine. He really was thankful that Hinata was as easy-going as he was, they got along like two peas in a pod.

But it wasn't a question of how much Kenma liked Hinata. Hinata was promised to someone else, a friend of his, in fact. There could never be anything between them. _Argh, this is such a mess._

That's how Kuroo found Kenma, sitting on a stair to the upper level of the palace library, head in his hands as he contemplated the situation.

He whacked the pudding haired alpha lightly on the head with a rolled-up piece of parchment, earning him a groan from the man.

"What's got your knickers in a knot, Ken." Kenma glared at him, rubbing at the spot on the head despite it not really hurting that much. The sultan wondered if he should tell the man about his predicament. Coming from the Tetsurou family which had long served the royal family as viziers, Kuroo and Kenma had basically grown up together, and he was the closest thing to a best friend that he had. But this was a sensitive subject, and Kuroo was not exactly the inconspicuous type.

_Ahhh hell, I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't talk about it._

"I think I've fallen in love with Hinata."

The black-haired man straight up guffaws at the blunt statement, and when he takes a look at Kenma's indignant expression, he doubles over in laughter again.

"Yeah yeah, yuk it up why don't you." the sultan grumbles, feeling incredibly defeated. He brings his knees up to his chest, burying his face into the hole he created for himself.

“Kuroo…I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It was then, when he was with Osamu and Atsumu. I saw him there, spread out like some goddamn feast, even though he was crying he was so, so gorgeous.” Kenma mumbles, he could feel his heart start to race just at the memory. “I haven't been able to stop thinking about him.” He lifts his head shamefully, pulling at his golden hair in distress with shaky fingers. “But he’s Kageyama’s, I can’t be doing this.”

Kuroo stops laughing at the unexpectedly honest confession. He’s leaning against the sturdy wooden railings as he studies his sultan.

"What’s the big deal?" He says, head cocked to one side. "He's not marked."

"But he's going be coming for him eventually." Kenma looks more crestfallen than he has been this entire conversation at that admission. As the sultan's only son, there wasn't much in the world that he couldn't have, and an uncomfortable feeling of helplessness had settled in the pits of his stomach at the situation.

Kuroo sat down next to his friend, leaning back on his hands as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Look, pudding head, we all know the war's not going well. It's three against one. Okay, maybe two, including us, but our military's not exactly the most experienced. I know he's your friend, but you have to entertain the idea that Kags might not make it out of there alive."

In that moment, a brief ray of hope shone through Kenma's mind, immediately punctuated by utter disgust at himself, that he would even consider that in his quest for Hinata's heart. There is no way he was about to wish for his friend's death just so he could snatch up his mate; no words could describe how immoral that would be. He put his head back into his knees in resignation, blond strands shielding his face from the world as he wallowed.

"Also, it's not just your decision to make. If the way that Shrimpy looks at you is any indication, I'd say he likes you too." the pudding haired prince scoffs, he could practically **hear** the smirk in his voice.

"Don't play with my feelings Kuroo." Kenma says as he sinks further into his knees. The other man grins, it was so like Kenma to be unconvinced of his own charms.

"But everyone can see it, nobody's face lights up like that when their friend walks into the room."

"Hinata is special..." the alpha murmured, cheeks warming at the thought of the omega smiling at him, all angel-like. _He's sweet like that._ Kuroo made a face of disgust, sticking his tongue out at his friend's love sickness.

"Urgh, stop your pining, it's giving me cavities."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the new chapter! Leave me any thoughts you have in the comments, I want to know what you think ^^


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning, sun still climbing through the sky as Kenma was finishing up his swordsmanship practise with Lev. It was another hot day in the desert despite the early hour, and he had taken off his shirt as they clashed swords in the palace courtyard. Completed focused on his opponent, he didn’t notice a certain omega that sat down to watch the match.

With a firm grip on his sword, Kenma lunged at the silver haired guard with an unexpected quickness. He felt energised, electricity running through his veins as Lev parried.

Many would not have thought “quick” when seeing the sultan in his natural, day to day life, if anything he was more akin to a sloth, cruising through life without much of a worry. But if there was anything Kenma hated more than expending unnecessary energy, it would be losing.

He watched the other man’s movements carefully, eyes sharp like a cat waiting to pounce on its prey as Lev sidestepped another swipe. Their swords clashed, both of them panting as they ground their heels into the dirt, the grinding of metal against metal filling the air. The alpha just managed to push the other back, landing on his backfoot, when the guard suddenly ducked, placing his free hand on the ground.

_Ah, a passata sotto._

Kenma, foreseeing the upcoming attack, prepared himself to parry, then quickly followed with the appropriate counterattack. Sword against Lev’s neck as the other man’s sword flew out of his hands, the sultan grinned almost animalistically, his inner alpha howling in victory.

Sweat dripped down both their lean forms, and chocolate eyes wandered, following the stray droplets as they rolled down Kenma’s taunt chest.

The two chatted, the adrenaline from the fight still pumping through their veins as they gave each other feedback. They headed towards their belongings, sitting in a heap at the edge of the hallways leading into the courtyard, completely unaware of their onlooker until someone handed the sultan a flask of water.

“Oh, good morning Hinata. Did you sleep well?”

The omega smiled happily at Kenma, eyes forming crescents as he nodded. Today the maids had picked out a cropped, ruby red shirt and the usual billowy trousers, this time with large slits running down the front, exposing every curve from the thigh down. Kenma couldn’t resist looking at the omega’s legs, looking as smooth as the silk that it was half enclosed in. _God, what would it feel like to be between those heavenly thighs, the adorable omega coming apart above him._

Lev raised an eyebrow at the entranced sultan with a smirk, before slipping away with a wave over his shoulder to give the two some privacy.

“But you know, you’re really amazing Kenma! The way you dodged during that match it was like ‘gyaaah!’ and then you took Mr. Haiba out!”

Kenma felt bashful all of a sudden, unaccustomed to the praise to something as rudimental as swordplay. It was almost unfair how cute Hinata was when he was excited, speaking animatedly with his hands as his eyes sparkled.

“It was nothing…it’s my job to know this.” His gaze dropped away from the chestnut coloured eyes to keep himself from giving away his burgeoning infatuation, before landing on the picture book clutched in the omega’s hands. “Are you on the way to the bazaar?”

“That’s right!” he replied excitedly, “I promised Aladdin and his friends that I would read them a fairy-tale from Karasuno today.” doe eyes sparking as he thought of the children.

“I see, you’re doing well with connecting with the civilians Shouyou.” He said with a gentle smile, dropping a hand onto the ginger’s head to give his hair a ruffle. “Have fun.”

Hinata blushed at the praise from the alpha, looking away as his inner omega revelled in the compliment. His touch was warm and firm, and Hinata’s heart skipped a beat yet again as he looked into his amber eyes.

The ginger wasn’t sure when exactly he started being so close to the sultan, but it felt like something that he hadn’t been able to see until it had suddenly come into focus. He had been laying in bed one day when he had his epiphany, having woken up but not wanting to start the day yet, thinking about the previous night. He had been having a particularly bad nightmare of foreign hands skating across his skin, unwanted touches, when someone pulled him out of his dream. Like an anchor into reality, he could still feel Kenma’s calloused hands holding his, despite his semiconscious state of stupor. The nightmares that plagued him, night after night, and the gentle sultan that would hold his hand through it all. Hinata’s heart thrummed, cheeks growing pleasantly warm at the thought.

_It's so sweet, it almost feels like something more than friendship…_

The little omega couldn’t believe what he was thinking, shaking his head quickly.

_No way, stop thinking like that Shou! There's nothing to it._

Sure, there was no question that Kenma was a very handsome man, the sultan’s son to boot! And he was so nice to Hinata, always letting him have his bread roll at dinner, quietly placing it next to his soup bowl with a soft smile. Oh oh, and he would listen to Hinata ramble on about whatever as on his mind, not like Kageyama. Hinata could see in his mind, clear as day, what the King would look like. _His face would be all scary, and he would scowl and be like “Shut up, idiot.” before messing up my hair and leaving to do his work, urgh._ A small smile made its way onto the omega’s face. _Yeah, Kenma’s the best!_

Kenma watched him as he towelled off his body and threw his shirt back on, entertained by the ginger’s vivid expressions that were changing at a rapid pace with whatever he was thinking of. “What’s the matter?”

Not wanting to share his “10 Reasons Why Kenma is Better Than Kageyama” list that he was making in his head, Hinata spat out the first thing that came to mind.

“H-have you read Snow White before?” the ginger stammered. The pudding haired man shook his head, having heard of various foreign folklores when he was young, but unknowing of their actual contents.

“Could I practise my storytelling with you then? I feel nervous...”

The sultan all but pouted at the offer, looking incredibly endearing for a 6 foot tall, fully grown alpha. “I’m not a child, Shouyou.”

Something about that low murmur starts a quiet flutter in Hinata’s chest. His words seemed to leap out at the ginger, echoing again in his head, and Hinata’s heart skipped a beat when he saw that the alpha’s cheeks were tinged pink.

“Just let me have a look at that.” Their fingers brushed as Kenma reached for the book, and the alpha’s cheeks reddened even more, though he acted like nothing was amiss. Deep down though, his stomach was doing summersaults at the brief (conscious) touch of skin.

Unaware of what can only be described as Kenma’s internal fangirling, Hinata grabbed the sultan’s hand with his smaller ones, pulling him through the corridors that he now knew like the back of his hand.

“Hehe, let’s go to the greenhouse Kenma! You were going to take a rest after training anyway right?”

Only when they reached the glass structure attached to the left wing of the palace did Hinata let go of the sultan’s hand, spinning in circles with his hands stretched to the sky now that his hands were free. Hinata liked spending time in the palace greenhouse. Initially, he came because the fresh scent of plants and burbling water reminded him of a certain dark-haired king, though, nothing could really replicate his scent, so much like the scent of morning dew and pine trees in the forest that he grew to love.

There hasn’t been a day away from Karasuno that he hasn’t thought of the alpha, prayed for his victory and safe return; but as the days turned into weeks, and weeks dragged into months, he realised that he could not longer recall the alpha's scent anymore. Not confidently, at least.

Nevertheless, the royal greenhouse was a nice change of pace from the deserts that surrounded them.

Kenma chuckled at the omega, holding the hardcover book up to his face in an attempt to muffle the laughter that couldn't help but bubble out of him as he watched the ginger, loving the carefree expression on his face as he twirled. He could still feel the heat of the ginger's hand in his, his heart beating fast as the skin continued to tingle.

“Maybe I should be the one reading the story book to you, Shouyou.”

Hinata skidded to a halt, pouting as he sprinted back to Kenma’s side. As soon as he saw the fond expression on the alpha’s face he pressed his cool hands to his cheeks, wondering how long it would take for his cheeks for stop feeling hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I finally figured out how I was characterising Kenma this whole fic. I was subconsciously thinking about what a cat would do in terms of affection LMAO. Sorry that this chapter is a bit on the slower side, but I feel like they needed a little more character development before we got to the **good stuff** next chapter ehehe.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Come here, little rabbit.”_

Hinata woke with a start, sweat dripping from his brow as he sat up. His heart pounded as he took his surroundings in, pulse only beginning to slow when he realised that he was back in his room. Not on some sacrificial slab in Inarizaki, not under two strangers who for some reason felt like they had a claim on his body, not being toyed with against his will.

Heart still beating in his ears, he slipped out of his room, clutching his pillow like a lifeline as he sought out the one who had been nothing but a pillar of strength to him his entire stay in Nekoma.

The sultan was having a somewhat steamy dream about Hinata wearing one of those Karasunoian maid outfits ( _His “W-w-would you like some tea, master?” caused quite a severe nosebleed to start for dream Kenma_ ) when he felt a presence in his room. Quickly reaching under his pillow for his dagger, the alpha sat up, weapon at the ready; only to see Hinata at his door. The ginger was hugging his pillow to his chest, the large, fluffy item dwarfing his frame.

Kenma quickly lowered his dagger, not wanting to scare the omega. “What on earth are you doing here Shouyou? Why aren’t you asleep?”

Hinata kicked at the floor, all of a sudden feeling a little embarrassed about what he was about to ask, “Can I sleep in your bed tonight Kenma?”

Kenma’s eyes went wide, looking at Hinata like he’d grown an extra head.

“U-um, Shou, I’m not entirely sure that’s appropriate.”

“Please? I know you help me through my nightmares already Kenma!” the alpha froze, hands shaking slightly where they rested atop of the blankets. “I...I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“I don’t think I am who you think I am Shouyou.” Kenma mutters, his chest feeling painfully tight; _that I’m somewhat hopelessly in love with you and want you to carry my pups as we ride happily into the sunset together._

At that reply, Hinata could only cock his head to the side quizzically, whatever could Kenma mean?

“Pleaaase Kenma? If I’m going to have nightmares anyway, I don’t want to wake you up again later, you do enough for me already!”

Reluctantly, the sultan lay back into bed, sighing as he held the blankets up for Hinata. He just couldn’t say no to the starry-eyed boy. The little omega shot underneath the blankets, almost stepping on Zara’s tail as he crossed the room, exhibiting no sign of Kenma’s stiffness as he snuggled into the other’s chest. Hinata took a deep breath, drawing the scent of coffee beans deep into his lungs. Here, against Kenma's warm body, breathing in this scent that had grown so familiar to him, he knew he would be safe. A sweet, joyful smile lit up his face, and he gave a soft sigh that made the alpha’s heart skip a beat.

“Just for tonight, okay?” The alpha whispers begrudgingly.

Hinata doesn’t reply, his chest already rising evenly as he slept tucked into the alpha. With his eyes closed, Kenma took the opportunity to study his features in earnest. His golden eyes seemed to gleam in the dim moonlight as he leaned closer. Feeling emboldened by the darkness of the room, he pressed a kiss into the mess of orange curls, the ginger smiling in his sleep.

* * *

Unfortunately for Kenma’s heart, it wasn’t just for that night.

Hinata made it a habit of sleeping in Kenma’s chambers, mostly by hiding under the covers and refusing to leave. Sometimes, when the alpha thought the coast was clear for the night, the omega would sneak in and tuck himself into a drowsy Kenma's arms himself. After a full fortnight of these schemes, the sultan finally broke down and accepted it.

“Don’t you think that Kageyama would mind if you slept in another alpha’s bed though?” Kenma asks occasionally, his voice monotone and eyes narrowed at the thought of them huddled up together under the blankets; but Hinata would just roll his eyes before giving Kenma a bear hug.

“I told you already, Kageyama doesn’t let me sleep with him, he says my thrashing ruins his beauty sleep.”

Kenma would grumble, _Not letting you sleep with him and letting you sleep in someone else’s bed are two entirely different things, but okay._ and wrap his arms around the small boy anyway, heart full with love until they fell asleep. Who was he to deny the adorable sunshine boy?

The two fell into a comfortable routine; Hinata would fluff all the pillows before sleeping, looking all too adorable surrounded by the plethora of giant cushions in Kenma’s bed, and Kenma would climb into the little nest after he finished his work. They would talk about their day, Hinata doing his retelling in a much more animated fashion than the alpha; but Kenma was happy to listen, a small smile on his face as he nodded along.

Of course, the servants noticed, the maids shrieking giddily and wishing Hinata a ‘Have fun!’ whenever they saw him on his way to Kenma’s room, leaving Hinata very confused. How much fun can people have while they sleep? But he paid them no mind, continuing to pad along the tiled floor in his bare feet. He was excited to see the pudding haired alpha! Ever since he had stopped sleeping alone, his nights were filled with dreams of marshmallows and chocolate, of cute calico kittens and giant sunflowers. Sometimes Kenma would make an appearance too, looking just as dashing in his dreamscape as he did in real life.

However, one day, as Kenma was returning from talking to his father in the library late in the evening, he could smell an unusual scent in the air. Unsure if the omega was feeling unwell, he rushed into his room. A heavy scent of arousal hung in the room, thick enough to taste, and Kenma instantly zeroed in on Hinata, who was lying on his bed, face flushed as he panted.

Hinata had merely been getting ready for bed like any other day, plopping up the coffee scented pillow usually used by Kenma when his body started to feel warm. He laid down on the cool silk sheets, which provided a momentary respite from the unrelenting heat which seemed to emanate from his core, before the sheets started feeling too hot for his liking as well. When Kenma burst in, Hinata wasn’t sure if he was happy or if he wanted to crawl under the sheets and die of embarrassment.

Now that he was in the room, Kenma could smell that it was a heady scent of heat that drifted through his chambers. Instead of the usual milk and honey scent of Hinata, it was richer, like the enticing fragrance of whipped cream drizzled with syrup that threatened to swallow Kenma whole. His nether regions twitched, mouth watering as his instincts kicked in. Before he knew it, Kenma had crossed the room and was standing beside the bed, close enough to Hinata to touch.

“I feel strange Kenma.” Hinata says in a high pitched voice, writhing on the bed that was already becoming damp with slick. His thoughts were hazy, but they wandered back to Osamu and Atsumu. The encounter lit something within his soul, however unpleasant the circumstances were. In addition, his 18th birthday had already passed, hearkening in a new age of fertility and reproduction in the omega's body.

Kenma swallowed, the frown on his face deepening as he felt his resolve shattering bit by bit as Hinata started to grind his backside into the mattress, seeking any form of friction for his throbbing backside, to scratch that itch deep inside him. Unconsciously aching to be filled. “Leave, Kenma, I d-“ a moan ripped through his throat as his aching hole brushed against a particularly textured pillow, throwing his head back desperately. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”

“Hinata, have you had any heats before?”

Hinata keened as he shook his head, another wave of heat crashing against him at the alpha close by, his inner omega basking in the scent of the alpha’s undeniable arousal.

At this point, wouldn’t it be a great cruelty to deny the beautiful creature the respite he needed? Kenma clenched his fists, Kageyama should have known better than to leave his unbonded mate with him. What were the use of sweet sentiments of waiting for bonding in times of war? “Let me help you, Hinata.” _Even if it’s just this once._

Moonlight streamed in through the entrance to the balcony, bathing everything in silver. Hinata looked at Kenma from his position on the bed, desperation shining through in his wet eyes. He subconsciously bared his unmarked neck to him, a show of submission to the sultan from the omega. The alpha could feel his inner alpha growling at the act.

_Forgive me, Kageyama._

Kenma knelt on the bed, feeling the heat emanate off the omega’s body as he stroked Hinata’s cheek slowly. His fingertips traced the line of his jaw until they found his chin, tilting his face towards him gently. Kenma drank in the sight of Hinata lying there beneath him, nightclothes rumpled and pushed erotically down his legs as he squirmed; amber eyes travelling slowly across his skin as he leaned down.

The omega whined, urging Kenma to do something, anything at this point! All conscious thought left the alpha’s mind as their lips met, Hinata’s lips were as soft as he had imagined, the trembling hands that lifted up to wrap around his neck small and warm. Kenma’s hands were just as gentle as they made their way across the ginger’s glistening skin, palms pressing in just enough to reassure the small figure.

Kenma sat back to catch his breath, but Hinata immediately pulled him in for another kiss. The omega pressed impossibly close to him, their bodies fitting together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Their connected lips feeling like a cool breeze over his feverish body, placating the fire raging in the omega’s stomach. He licked at the pudding haired prince’s lips.

Hinata was so eager, his little body beneath Kenma’s just _felt so right_ , that alpha had to wonder if this was just some strange fever dream that his mind had conjured. For months he had been watching, pining, **_wanting_** , but always coming to the same conclusion. **_This omega was not yours to take._**

But Hinata’s tongue threw Kenma’s mind into a spin. This was his opportunity, his chance. He would let himself indulge. _For Hinata’s sake_ , his mind supplied helpfully.

“Have you ever been…penetrated before?” Kenma asked, voice soft and breathless, feeling like if he spoke any louder, the ginger would break off into a sprint; out from under him, away from him. Back in the arms of a dark-haired king.

Looking anywhere except the alpha, Hinata shook his head, face turning even redder, embarrassment adding to his heat induced fluster.

_Then, tonight, you are mine._

Hinata wailed, squeezing his eyes shut as Kenma knelt down to suck on the hollow between the omega’s collarbones, one of his hand ghosting over a nipple before kneading it with his deft fingers. Continuing his ministrations, his mouth licked and kissed mercilessly at the large expanse of creamy skin while his hands travelled further south.

“A-ah…!”

There was a rustling of fabric as Kenma’s hands disappeared. Hinata opened his eyes, watching with a racing heartbeat as the sultan removed his clothes. Much to his embarrassment, he could feel his entrance pour out more slick at the sight of the toned abs. Kenma was more than happy to oblige, pressing his naked chest against the other’s as he ran a hand down his side, into the dip of his waist and over a plump hip before following the source of heat, stopping between the omega’s legs. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

Kenma prodded at Hinata’s exposed entrance tentatively, leaning down to run his tongue over the fluttering hole. _Good lord that's good..._ The sultan had to steel himself against cumming in that very moment, he could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head. It tasted like a heavenly mix of wild berries and peach blended by the angels themselves. Lapping at the entrance with slow, broad strokes, Kenma suddenly dipped his tongue in, breaching the tight ring of muscles to reach the source of the delicious nectar. Hinata bucked at him, pushing the alpha further in with a cry.

The slippery appendage felt heavenly for the omega and slick continued to dribble out, running down Kenma's chin and onto the sheets. Sinking a finger in, Kenma marvelled in the heat that enveloped him. The omega didn’t even seem to be discomforted by the intrusion, trying to pull Kenma into another kiss by his neck now that his mouth was free, tasting his own juices on Kenma's lips. Taking it as an opportunity to distract the ginger from his preparation, the sultan sank into the kiss, delighting in the wet sounds that echoed through his room.

He pulled his finger out, then in again, feeling the passage clench around his finger. Another finger slipped in with no issues, the syrupy slick coating them quickly and dulling the pain. It was only when the third finger was added did the omega’s voice hitch, the passage clamping tightly on Kenma’s long fingers.

The sultan wriggled his fingers, slowly moving out and in of the cavern until he felt Hinata’s body become less tense, sluggishly sinking into Kenma’s arms like molasses.

“I’m going to put it in, Shouyou.” Kenma waited as patiently as one can with their fingers buried deep into an omega’s divine heat, but Hinata doesn’t answer, mind muddled and doe eyes foggy. He simply leans closer, mouth hanging open in a silent plea.

Kenma pushes in with one swift motion, Hinata was so tight that he could barely move, the friction ripping a groan from Kenma’s throat. The omega’s eyes watered at the foreign intrusion, body trembling as it tried its very best to accommodate Kenma’s girth. There was so much slick numbing his thoughts and soothing his entrance that it wasn’t necessarily painful, but the sensation was very much an alien one.

Kenma ran a shaky hand through Hinata’s hair, some already matted to his forehead with sweat, while staying completely still, buried to the hilt. The alpha could barely wait, Hinata was releasing such a delightful smell that screamed ripe omega and the vice like grip on his cock was driving him insane, but he knew that he had to go slow for Hinata’s sake. He didn’t want to hurt the boy, the sweet, angelic boy lying beneath him; never.

“Are you okay?” The sultan murmured, watching the other carefully.

Hinata didn’t answer, his eyes unfocused, pupils blown wide. Kenma took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself, but the scent of whipped cream and syrup swirled around the two, hanging thickly in the air before diving into his lungs. If anything, he just got more aroused from the alluring scent. _Focus, Kenma!_

“Do you want me to stop?”

Honestly, Kenma didn’t know if he would be able to stop if Hinata told him to. He silently prayed that God would have mercy on him.

“Just…m-move!” Hinata all but growled.

Kenma doesn’t think he’s ever heard Hinata’s voice that low before, and the dulcet tone went straight to his cock. Impossibly turned on, he began the thrust shallowly, forcing a loud yelp out of the omega.

The alpha was losing his mind, Hinata’s entrance gripped onto him like his life depended on it, sucking him into the deliciously tight heat that was the omega. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room, bouncing on the tiled floors before spilling out onto the balcony and into the night.

Hearing the omega cry out for him stoked the fire in Kenma’s stomach, staring down at his sweat covered form with pure adoration. And the very thought that it was him that was able to drive him to this point of ecstasy made his inner alpha howl. He leans in closer to Hinata, the new angle allowing him to reach deeper inside the omega.

“H-hng…You’re such a good boy for me Shou…Taking me in so well…”

He began to drive his dick in and out of him at an increasingly erratic rhythm. Hinata fisted at the sheets, knuckles white at the praise as the alpha pounded against him, the warmth between his hips pooling. He rocked his hips at the same time, his inner omega relishing in the sinful grunt that Kenma let out. He felt so **_full_** , so fulfilled, and so satisfyingly sore. _More…moremoremore!_

Hinata arches his back at a particularly well aimed stab at his prostate, spurts of white releasing from his small cock as his body stutters through his very first orgasm. He looked up at the alpha through lidded eyes, the other’s cat eyes shifting between liquid gold and the steely blue eyes of another that he knew so well before his mind went blank and he lost consciousness; body limp against the messy sheets.

Kenma continued to fuck into him for a few moments before he released his own seed, hovering above Hinata on shaky hands as he filled the omega up to the brim with a groan. Hinata’s entrance clenches down on Kenma as he tries to pull out, trying to keep as much semen inside him as possible. The alpha's cock couldn't help but twitch a little at the erotic thought.

His arms feel funny after propping him above Hinata for so long, and the sultan falls onto the mattress unceremoniously at the ginger’s side. Wrapping around the omega, he fell into a deep sleep with the little one clutched to his chest.

Tomorrow, he would think about his action's repercussions tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I'm not entirely happy with the smut. As babbito once said in one of their fics "it makes me angry reading it". LMAO
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT. Please let me know what you guys think 😭  
> I've spent so many days umm-ing and ah-ing over it that I thought I would just get it out there and amend the chapter in the future if need be. Hope you guys enjoyed and comment down below anyways :^(


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this fic had to have a cover picture, I always imagine something like the cover for [蝶と花と蜘蛛](https://p2.bahamut.com.tw/HOME/creationCover/72/0003158072_B.JPG) (sfw) mwahaha, just swap Rin for Hinata, Len for Kenma and VY2 for Kageyama 😂🙈 LIKE THE POSE JUST KILLS ME GUYS, IT'S SO HOT

Kenma wakes the next day to a wet heat engulfing his dick. Blinking away the sleep in his eyes, he’s met with the sight of Hinata sinking down onto him, nether entrance swallowing his manhood inch by agonising inch until Kenma was submerged to the hilt.

The alpha groaned, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the erotic sight. Just last night, the ginger was completely out of it, caught in the fever of the first day of his heat. Today he seemed more awake, more conscious. Drawing pleasure from Kenma himself instead of simply receiving.

Hinata’s mouth was open in a silent moan as he lifted himself up shakily, leaving only the tip of Kenma’s cock inside him before dropping down, taking him in completely and burying him in silky heat. There was still some cum inside from yesterday, and the omega’s hole squelched lewdly every time he sat down; the sound shooting straight to the alpha’s dick.

“K-Kenma, grh…don’t suddenly get bigger!”

The two of them stilled, both catching their breaths. Hinata could barely hold himself up, his little hands splayed across the sultan’s firm chest to keep himself steady while he panted. From this angle, Kenma’s cock prodded at the omega’s womb, and the sensation was dizzying. Hinata could see stars, he felt so whole, so _full_ ; he could see the manhood bulging in his stomach. Wiggling his hips to get into a more comfortable position extracted a guttural groan from the alpha's lips.

“You feel so **_good_** Shouyou.”

Kenma shuddered, where did the omega learn _this_? He could feel the diving smelling slick dripping from Hinata’s hole, spilling down onto his thighs as the omega worked himself over Kenma’s cock. As he lifted himself up and down, rolling his hips at a tortuously slow pace, the alpha growled, taking hold of his hips as he pushed Hinata onto his back. The other only moans wantonly in response, eagerly sucking him in with the new angle.

Kenma licked his chapped lips, hovering over the pretty ginger as he fucks into Hinata’s tight heat. The omega trembled beneath him as he set a bruising pace, thighs wrapped around the sultan as he thrusted to make him reach deeper. Sinking into the sensation of being oh so deliciously full, Hinata clawed at Kenma’s back, crying out and tightening around the alpha’s dick with each piston of his hips.

“Ah! Nggh…” In a brief moment of clarify, Hinata knew that he was already addicted to the sensation.

Now in the sunlight, the alpha could see much more than the night before. Hinata was as red as a strawberry, the freckles scattered across his face standing out so much more than before against the beautiful backdrop of red. Petal pink lips were parted, hanging open as their bodies rocked together. He was so gorgeous, Kenma wanted to burn the image of Hinata beneath him into his mind for eternity.

The sultan used one hand to hold onto the ginger’s hands, keeping them raised above his head as he nosed at his neck, kissing the blank area where he would be marked. The omega groaned, drawing closer to Kenma at the ministrations on the sensitive area, pushing him in further into the crook of his neck where the sweet scent of milk emanated. The alpha’s inner beast howled with pride, chest puffing at the omega’s acceptance, but guilt gripped at Kenma, he couldn’t mark him, not while Hinata’s mind was still jumbled with his heat.

The sweet noises Hinata makes when he hits his prostate is music to Kenma’s ears, eager moans and shaky gasps threading together into a sinful melody that the alpha didn’t want anyone else to hear. He laps at the omega’s already swollen scent gland with astonishing aggression, pushing more of his delicious scent into the air as he growled. _If I make you mine, I’m going to do it right, Shouyou, I swear it._

“A-ah! Kenma!”

Hinata comes, eyes rolling as cum splattered across his belly, squeezing down on Kenma so hard that it tips him over the edge as well. The alpha grabs at a perfect globe of the omega’s ass as he spills his seed into the warm cavern, vision blanketed in white for a moment.

When he finally pulled out with a _pop_ , Kenma felt the sensible side of him thank the heavens above that it wasn’t the time of his rut, or Hinata would have a high chance of becoming pregnant from his knot.

The omega lay still, eyes flickering shut as he came down from his high. His limbs still entangled with Kenma’s as they both slumped on the bed, catching their breaths.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Although Hinata nods, head bobbing slowly, he looks like he’s on the verge of unconsciousness. The boy was covered in bodily fluids, some were from the night before, dried and crusted onto his chest which made the alpha grimace. He quickly scampered to the bathroom, gathering a fresh cloth and washtub to wipe them both down.

Hinata stirs a little when Kenma cleans around his inner thighs, but for the most part has drifted off into dreamland despite the bright sunlight streaming through the windows.

Kenma leaves the dirty cloth near the door for the maids to collect before returning to bed. The bed dips on Hinata’s side of the bed, the alpha sitting and caressing the omega’s cheek like he was made of porcelain. His skin still feels hot, so Kenma only drapes their lightweight blankets across his stomach, movements slow as to not wake the him.

Curling onto his side where Kenma was sitting, the omega murmurs, “Tobio…” nuzzling into the alpha's large hand.

Like the crack of a whip, the slip of mouth freezes Kenma on the spot. He quickly withdraws his hand, and the sight of the ginger following the warmth before sinking into the mattress makes his chest burn even more.

The sultan leaves to sit at his desk, going through his paperwork for the day with mechanical motions, a blank expression on his face; trying his hardest to push Hinata's utterance out of his head. Kenma felt like his heart was getting stamped on. _You’re cruel, Shouyou…_

Despite this, every time Hinata would turn in his sleep, Kenma would still look up in concern. No, though Kenma felt conflicted, he wouldn’t leave his chambers now, not when Hinata might need him again.

He will prove to him that he is the one.

* * *

Hinata woke up in a warm embrace, the sun of the new day shining through the curtains and into his eyes making him squint.

“Mmm…?”

Looking up, he was met with silky blond hair, his head tucked into Kenma’s chest. Hinata flushed at their close proximity, before burning even more when he remembered what they’ve been doing for the past week. _Oh my God!!_

Having drifted in and out of consciousness for his heat, he really didn’t remember much. But what he did remember sent a tingle down his spine, setting a deep, scarlet blush down his chest. Unaware of Hinata’s emotion turmoil, Kenma continued to snuggle into the omega, cradling his slender waist in his arms. _The gentle sultan…he didn’t leave my side at all this week._ The thought sent his heart racing, chest warm in appreciation.

From this angle, Hinata could see the sultan’s features, soft and boyish as he rested, as innocent as can be. He reached out on a sudden impulse to touch the sultan, his skin still fair despite living in the desert. Smooth fingers caressed a cheek, and then through the soft, fine hair hanging over the Kenma’s face. It was slightly tousled from sleep, and Hinata marvelled at the colour.

_It feels so nice…Hmm, I wonder how Kenma would look without his hair dyed._

Hinata’s heat had finally subsided, the heavy, stuffy feeling that weighed on him gone without a trace. Well, except for the assortment of bites and bruises that Kenma had left around his collarbones. The thought of their love making sent the omega back in a panicked frenzy, a red flush creeping up to his ears.

Kenma continued to snooze, a content look on his face. Feeling bold, the omega threaded his fingers deeper into golden hair, stroking his hair in earnest.

Just then, amber eyes opened just a peek. Hinata twisted away from the sultan at once, drawing his hand back as far as he could, shrinking away from the alpha.

“Shou…you? There’s a slight rasp in his voice that makes Hinata’s heart flutter, like butterflies wanting to take flight.

“G-good morning, your holiness.”

“You haven’t called me that in months,” Kenma grumbled, burying his face into Hinata’s hair “stop that.”

Hinata immediately stilled, muscles stiff in the alpha’s hold. Kenma could feel him tense beside him, tugging his lips into a frown.

“What’s wrong, Shouyou?” he asked as he hooked and arm around the omega’s waist, pulling him onto his chest. _Hmm, he's not burning up anymore._ the sultan thought, sulking a little internally at the end of their days spent together.

As Kenma’s handsome face filled Hinata’s vision, and the ginger could feel his heart flip-flop in his chest. He didn't respond, mind going a mile a minute at how he should play this. Does he pretend that nothing happened? No no, that would be too unappreciative. Were they together now? But what about Kageyama?!

“Oh, of course…” Kenma looked miserable as it clicked, looking as dejected as a kicked puppy as he deduced the reason for Hinata's silence. “I’m sorry little one, I don’t know…I don’t know what I was thinking.” He gently set the man down on the bed, scooting away to give him space.

“I just wanted to help you through your heat, we don’t have to mention it ever again if you want.”

With every passing moment of silence where Hinata contemplates the situation, Kenma’s breath quickens. _He must despise me now._

“I’m sorry Shou…I’m really sorry.” The man reverted back to his favourite position, knees drawn up and head buried in his lap. The sight makes Hinata’s heart clench, air gathering in his lungs but unwilling to escape.

“Don’t apologise Kenma.” The sultan could feel Hinata’s small hands cradle his face, tilting it gently to face him. “I know you did it to help me.”

Resting his larger hand on Hinata’s, the sultan nuzzled into the delicate touch, a shy blush staining his cheeks.

“But I think we need to talk.” Hinata sat back on his heels, looking the sultan in the eye, steady gaze unwavering. But Kenma could see his shaking hands clenched into fists on his lap, betraying his calm façade. The omega took a deep breath.

“By all accounts, I belong to the kingdom of Karasuno. I don’t have a choice in that matter.” He looks down at his hands, his lips pursed. “But you make me feel really safe, you’re really nice, and I really do enjoy spending time with you Kenma.”

“Is this the part where you friendzone me?” Kenma says in a dry voice, his pulse was thrumming in his ears at the compliments, but he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“No no!” The omega grabs onto one of Kenma’s hands, enveloping it in warmth as he holds it between his hands like a precious treasure “Um, I really like you, in…you know, that sense too.”

There’s a moment of silence. Hinata’s face flares into a bright red blush, dropping the sultan’s hand as if it were on fire. But he’s so nervous that he can’t bring himself to look away. Kenma stares right back at him, a flicker of something Hinata’s never seen before in his amber eyes.

“Shouyou…”

His voices drops as he whispers the other’s name, trailing off in a husky half-whisper. Hinata’s heart continues to hammer in his chest, thumping so hard that he was sure the alpha could hear it too. Pulling him to flush against his chest, Kenma cradled Hinata’s head against him. The aromatic smell of coffee permeated the omega’s senses. _Ahh, I love his scent so much…_

Kenma leaned down, kissing Hinata’s eyelids softly. He liked him back. Hinata liked him back. The sultan wanted to go to the balcony and scream it into the rooftops.

“Kageyama isn’t the particularly affectionate type.” Hinata mumbles, turning to look at the sunlight streaming in, pooling on the floor like liquid gold. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s nice, and I know he loves me, but I can never tell what’s going through his head. It’s like he always keeps me at arm’s length.”

The alpha flinches at the mention of the other man, but eventually nods; he could see his friend being like that. Even in the occasional letter that they wrote each other, the raven-haired man would keep it short and sweet.

“It’s like, he’s all I’ve ever known, but do I even know Kageyama that well?” The ginger sniffed, “I just…I want to know what it feels like. To be loved with reckless abandon, like when your heart goes gyaaaah, you know?”

Kenma reached out to cradle the omega’s face against his hand, before running it through his unruly orange locks affectionately. Hinata leans into the touch, purring softly as the sensation of it tugs on his heartstrings, warming his soul. _Kenma’s hands have always been so warm…_

In an instant, he was hugging Hinata, pulling him in by his waist and squeezing him tight. Hinata rests a cheek against his chest, listening to the quick, staccato beats of his heart.

“Do you hear that Shouyou?”

The omega hums, closing his eyes as he melts in Kenma’s embrace.

“This is all for you. Just give me a chance, I’ll won’t let you down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter as well!! Chapters might be coming out a bit slower after this one since stores are opening back up in Australia and I've got to go back to work @@ please stay tuned~


	9. Chapter 9

Having locked themselves in Kenma’s room for the better part of a week, the servants had an inkling of what transpired between the sultan and their happy-go-lucky guest from Karasuno. Not to mention that the omega was covered from head to toe in the alpha’s scent, smelling like a freshly brewed latte as he scampered through the halls.

If it wasn’t that, then the longing glazes from the pudding haired prince sealed the deal. Whether it was during dinner, or while he was working, Kenma couldn’t keep his eyes off the ginger. Kuroo had just about had enough when the sultan told him, the third day in a row, that his paperwork wouldn’t be completed on time. _It’s because you keep getting distracted by that omega! Gods almighty!_ He screeched in his head, huffing as he stormed out of the library. The maids nearby giggled, it was too hilarious of a sight to witness.

In contrast to Kuroo's never-ending exasperation, the maids loved how smitten their sultan was with the cute omega. He had been cordial enough before, but the sultan in love was like a whole new person, more open, a smile chipping through his iceberg exterior. They wouldn’t dare to say it out loud, but their sultan was slowly starting to resemble a puppy in their opinion, seeking out the sunshine omega in every moment of his free time. It was so cute that it honestly brought a tear to some of the older maids' eyes.

Two years went by quickly. Two years of war has ravaged Karasuno, two years since Kageyama had shipped Hinata off to Nekoma to escape the fighting, two years of bliss for the omega and the alpha that neither wanted to end, but the pinpricks of guilt in Hinata’s heart only continued to fester as the days passed. What right did he have to enjoy his life when his friends and family were out there, sacrificing their lives for the sake of their country when he was sitting pretty, living a lavish lifestyle under someone else’s wing?

Hinata shook his head, dismissing those thoughts for the hundredth time. It’s not like he would’ve been any help in the fighting anyway. He would’ve probably made things worse if people discovered and made use of the information that he was the omega at Kageyama’s side. _Whatever the hell that means…_ Kenma too, had been preoccupied; thoughts of the sunny redhead swirling through his head every moment he wasn’t buried in his paperwork.

On this particular day, the sky had been painted orange and pink as the sun began its descent when the maids peeked into the greenhouse; where the sultan and Karasuno’s omega were taking a nap, curled up together on the grass.

Hinata woke to the sensation of fingers on his skin.

“Ken…ma? I fell asleep?” Hinata blinked slowly, sleep addled eyes looking at the sultan in innocence.

“Mmm. Did you sleep well?” The sultan brushes his fingers lazily against Hinata’s hips, marvelling at the fragile looking bone. He had his head propped up against his hand as he laid next to the omega. The nap had left a slight growl in his voice, Hinata’s heart skipping a beat at hearing the raspiness - a stark contrast against the sultan’s usual, lazy drawl.

Kenma easily lifted the small omega off the plush grass and shifted, setting him down into his lap. The firm chest felt so nice and warm against Hinata’s back that he nuzzled back into the alpha’s neck affectionately. Kenma’s could feel his heart warm at the sweet gesture.

_His hair is so fluffy…feels nice…_

Hinata turned in his lap, twisting to face Kenma. The remnants of sleep still lingered on his cheeks, casting a pink hue on the soft flesh. A little white flower was still tucked behind his ear, slightly squashed, from when the two were cloud gazing before the impromptu nap.

The alpha’s gaze narrows softly, amber cat eyes glinting in the sunlight as he lifts the omega’s hand to his lips. He kisses each of his knuckles in turn, his broad shoulders moving in his clothes with the subtle movement, bangles clinking together haphazardly. Hinata could feel the sultan’s love for him coursing through his veins, warming his heart with every touch of his lips. He leaned down to rest his forehead against the other’s, eyes closed in embarrassment in addition to the bliss that comes with Kenma’s utter adoration. Letting out a small yawn, the omega snuggled closer to the alpha.

“I had a dream that you grew cat ears Kenma…”

“I grew cat ears?”

“You were so cute…” Hinata lets his fingers fall through the pudding hair affectionately, almost as if he was still feeling the fluffy, triangular appendages. Kenma chucked low in his throat.

“I’m not cute now, little one?”

“Mmmmm…that’s not what I’m saying Kenma….” Hinata whined, bottom lip jutting in the most adorable pout that Kenma had ever seen.

“Ahaha…What else happened in your dream?”

“I also dreamt that you, me, Tobio and Natsu were having a tea party.” The boy slurred; eyes still closed as he recalled the vivid image of a cat-eared Kenma and bunny-eared Kageyama.

The sultan languidly ran a finger down Hinata’s spine as they lay, feeling the notches of each vertebrae. At this point, he had grown accustomed to the omega mentioning the other alpha. Not matter how much it irked him, he would stay silent, understanding deep in his heart that they had been best of friends for many years. He hummed, watching the cotton candy clouds floating across the sky as he replied. “Natsu, your sister that you told me about?”

“Yeah!” a sweet smile made its way to the omega’s face at the thought of his baby sister, his eyes fluttering open to reveal the caramel orbs that Kenma loved to lose himself in. “I wonder how old she is now…”

Though his expression betrayed none of his feelings, there was a sense of melancholy in his tone, a melancholy that Kenma couldn’t help but want to take away. The soft curvature of his petal pink lips summons the pudding haired man forward, as if by a spell, and the two meet in a chaste kiss.

“It’ll be too dangerous to send you there, but do you think she’ll want to come here to visit you? I can arrange for that.”

Hinata shot up from his position on top of the alpha, looking at Kenma with stars in his eyes.

“Could you?!” He really hadn’t seen Natsu in so long. When he was gifted to Karasuno, he’d renounced his old family in favour of becoming Kageyama’s. The thought of seeing little Natsu again had disappeared from him mind many moons ago, in fear of disrespect to Karasuno’s royal family. Kenma smiled, his gaze softening.

“Of course. I’m the sultan’s son.”

Kenma could feel the omega’s pillowy thighs bracketing his hips as the small figure sank back down onto his chest, mind wandering as the omega’s tongue melted against his in appreciation. Hinata closed his eyes as they kissed, letting out a whimper of pleasure to spur Kenma on when a sudden _clang_ rang throughout the garden, the greenhouse door slamming open.

“For goodness sakes, here you are Kenma. I’ve been looking for you for **_ages_**!”

Hinata sat up with a start, and Kenma wanted to die. Peeking around the ginger’s form, he could see the raven-haired alpha standing with a hand on his hip. Kuroo looked at them two, his eyebrow twitching. “Where are those documents I needed by sundown?”

“I’ll do them later…”

“That’s what you said yESTERDAY. You two can canoodle later!”

“I don’t wanna.” The pudding haired prince pouted, curling around Hinata's frame possessively. Kuroo stomped at the ground just as childishly, the omega noted with a giggle that he could almost see the steam coming out of the man’s ears. It was just so unusual to see him this worked up.

“Come ON. I am NOT getting into trouble with your father today.”

And just like that, the vizier plucks Hinata out of Kenma’s arms (which earns him a small snarl from the sultan) and onto the grass before taking Kenma by the collar; dragging him across the garden like a mother cat picks up a kitten. Just before the two leave the greenhouse, Kuroo turns to shout over his shoulder. "Before I forget, there's a letter that came for you shrimpy. It's in the mailroom."

The ginger could still hear Kuroo’s spirited lecturing as they left the greenhouse, echoing through the palace hallways. He couldn’t help but laugh, covering his mouth with his small hands. When the other alpha had interrupted them, he had wished that the earth to swallow him whole, absolutely mortified that Kuroo had caught them in such a compromising position. But the longing expression on Kenma’s face was too funny.

He’d apologise to Kuroo later for distracting Kenma from his paperwork, the omega decided as he got up to open his mail.

Contrary to Kuroo’s claims, Kenma honestly felt like he’d been working better with Hinata by his side. Sure, they were just napping in the gardens, but Kenma naps during his paperwork all the time. If anything, the tiny omega’s energetic manner manages to keep him awake.

Sure, sometimes he would get distracted when he’d feel the little ginger pepper butterfly kisses on his chin, or when Hinata would just “ooo” and “ahh” at whatever documents he was going through, he was simply too adorable to ignore. But Kenma justified it like this: Hinata’s presence always encouraged him to finish his work faster, to memorise his tutor’s lessons more quickly, just so he would be able to spend more time with him; wasn’t that a plus for Kuroo?

Kenma likes to have Hinata on his lap while he works. He found that out one day when he’d had a particularly large pile of letters to go through, and the redhead was becoming increasingly restless as the alpha slaved away at his desk. Feeling particularly bold, the omega wormed his way onto the pudding haired boy’s lap, demanding his attention with puppy dog eyes on full display. After that, he got through his paperwork in record time so that they could have time to snuggle.

Back in the library, Kenma sighed. No Hinata, a mountain of paperwork, and no naps in sight. Even Zara had abandoned him. _What a dreary day this is turning out to be._ Little did he know of the chaos that was about the come from Hinata's letter.

In the mailroom on the other side of the palace, nestled close to the servants quarters, stood Hinata. Carrier pigeons flew in and out of the large, open window at an almost constant rate, carrying letters and notes of all shapes and sizes into the palace. In all his time in Nekoma, he hadn't received any letters. His homeland was embroiled in war after all, it was understandable. The mailroom servants were quick to help him find his letter, eyes looking fondly at the bouncy omega, his excitement tangible.

The omega had barely made it back into his room when he ripped the letter open. Was it from Suga? Noya maybe? Hinata could already envision Noya's messy writing on the paper, the thought of his chicken scratch bringing a smile to his face. The suspense was short-lived, however. Once the Karasuno seal was broken, the ginger laid his eyes upon the short letter.

_Hinata,_

_I hope you’ve been well._

_Victory is in our sights. I’ll be coming back to collect you shortly._

\- _K_

The ginger's knees buckled from the shock, the letter was from Kageyama, parchment smelling faintly of his minty scent. Just like the king himself, the message was cold and succinct. No “I missed you”, no “I love you”, but Hinata wouldn’t have expected anything else from the curt man. His heart was a jumble of emotions, _the war is over? They've won? They're coming back for me NOW?!_

And at the very back of his mind, a small voice that felt like a needle through his skull.

_How am I going to explain my relationship with Kenma to him?_

Nevertheless, the omega held the paper to his chest, tears threatening to tumble down his cheeks. _Kageyama is_ _safe_.

**_And he was coming back for him._ **

Taking a look at the letter once again to trace his fingers over Kageyama’s beautiful cursive writing, the redhead suddenly noticed that a portion had been scribbled out, the dark inky mass stark against the pale parchment; he was so overcome with emotion that he must not have seen it the first time. Holding the blotch up against a candle turned the paper into an almost translucent state, and there, scratched into the parchment in the lightest writing he had ever seen:

_I can’t wait to have you by my side again._

* * *

The pudding-haired alpha was about halfway through his paperwork when Kuroo left the library, having been called away by some lower ranked palace advisors to discuss something important sounding. The golden opportunity that it was, Kenma didn't have to think twice before slipping out of his paper prison; walking briskly through the palace as he followed the scent of honey to find his beloved. The honey trail led him back to his chambers, the omega that had been occupying his thoughts curled up on his side on the bed, eyes glued to the letter clutched in his hands.

“Shouyou.”

Hinata jumped a foot into the air, looking at Kenma sheepishly at his embarrassing reaction. “Kenma you scared me!”

“I’m sorry…” the alpha murmured, barely able to suppress his snickering, a smile on his face as he sat beside the ginger. He ran a lazy hand through the fluffy red curls, Hinata butting his head closer to the soothing touch, purrs filling the air.

“Who's the letter from?”

“Ah…” Hinata replied, pulling away to tuck the letter into his bedside table. There was a pregnant pause, an ominous feeling washing over the sultan at the omega's strangely evasive behaviour. 

“Kageyama says he’s coming for me soon.”

The news washed over Kenma like a could bucket of water. Seated in front of him, brown eyes peer into gold, eyes searching. He's so close that the alpha could almost feel the touch of his body, the whisper of his silky soft skin. And yet, Kenma feel cold, an icyness in his core that he has never felt before.

“Kenma, please say something..." Hinata says, voice barely loud enough to hear despite their closeness.

The alpha in him rears its head, arms immediately wrapping around the trembling omega to pull him into his chest despite the uneasiness in his heart. Surrounded by his firmness, heat, and the faint fragrance of coffee, the ginger's heart pounds harder than ever before. Melting into Kenma's arms, Hinata tucks his head under his chin, voice muffled against the sultan's tunics. “You know I want to stay here with you Kenma.”

"We'll figure it out Shou," The sultan mutters, swallowing his feelings to cuddling the omega close. Against his body, he can feel Hinata's heartbeat flutter desperately against his own.

* * *

Upon hearing news of Hinata's eminent departure, the Sultan and Sultana organised for a banquet to be held as a final farewell. Though he and Kenma had not yet settled on a course of action, they decided to honour their well wishes and generosity and attend.

“Shou honey, you look so beautiful in these!”

Kenma’s mother grasped his hands gently, squealing in excitement.

_“Are you sure this isn’t…too much?” Hinata fiddled with his thumbs, looking shyly into his imaged reflected on the large mirror before him._

_“Nonsense your excellency! You look adorable in this!” The two maids that were helping him get ready sang as they dusted shimmery rouge on his cheeks, another taking his hand to string bangle after bangle onto his wrist._

_"His holiness will surely love it as well!" One added with a wink, laughing when the omega turned beet red._

The sunset orange two-piece set was made of a transparent sort of fabric, the pants sitting at the small of his waist complimenting the off-the-shoulder cut of his top perfectly. Bracelets with jewels littered his arms, accentuating the omega's lithe wrists beautifully. Hinata was looking as delicate as a flower in bloom as the glittery material floated around him. In all honesty, he too, liked his attire for tonight. When he was making his way to the ballroom, many maids had commented that it contrasted nicely with his tan skin and equally orange hair.

He smiled at the ground. _I hope Kenma likes it too_ , he thought quietly.

Just as the ginger’s mind turned to the pudding haired prince, the man stepped in through the double doors. He looked regal in his white and gold ensemble; his hair pulled up into a loose bun to accommodate his turban. Walking over to his beaming mother, Kenma greeted them with a small bow.

“You look so handsome Kenma!” Hinata chirped.

“You think I look alright?” Kenma asked, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Better than alright!” The other's eyes forming into crescents as he smiled up at him. The sultan chuckled, sometimes he wished he could be as upfront as the omega. The ginger was looking stunning as well, amber eyes tracing the curves of Hinata’s body, barely holding himself back before his fingers followed suit.

The two mingled with the guests, Hinata's introduction as an omega from Karasuno who had been seeking refuge from the war earning many messages of sympathy. Some of the older nobles even offered to take him off the sultan's hands for some time and show him around their lands, barely concealing the perverted glints in their eyes. Kenma could feel the vein on his forehead twitching, his rich coffee scent flooding out in waves at the open leers the ginger received before he announced that Hinata would be returning back to Karasuno soon. Throughout all the introductions, the alpha forced himself to keep his distance despite wanting desperately to draw the lovely boy to his side; the last thing Kageyama needed were rumours to distract him from the battle at hand.

Oblivious to the increasing irritation of his escort, Hinata’s eyes were as wide as saucers as Kenma introduced him to a multitude of sharply dressed people. Back in Karasuno, Kageyama hadn’t allowed him to attend any of their balls or parties at all!

_“Hinata, you stay in your room.”_

_“Can’t I come this time Kageyama?! You didn’t let me come to your 15 th birthday either!”_

_“It’s not all just fun and games Hinata.” Kageyama looked him square in the eye, pointed gaze piercing through the omega like an arrow “Wolves prowl these parties; I don’t even want to go half the time.”_

_Hinata looked at his feet, brows furrowed as his bottom lip wobbled. “B-but…”_

_“This is my final decision.”_

_The alpha lifted his hand, reaching out to touch the ginger, but decided against it; his hand dropping to his side defeatedly. Turning on his heel, the omega didn’t hear him mutter under his breath._

_“It’s for your own good.”_

The two had made their rounds to the gathered nobility, a bright smile resting easily on Hinata’s face. What was Kageyama going on about, this was so much fun! Their visitors from Fukurodani, prince Bokuto and his family were a delight, grinning from ear to ear as they spoke. His mate Akaashi, though quiet, was also friendly; the omega smelling of lavender and vanilla which reminded Hinata of his favourite ice cream flavour.

Eyeing the banquet table nearby, Kenma left Hinata with the charismatic pair, dismissing himself in favour of grabbing a drink for the both of them.

“So you’re here from Karasuno? It’s strange that we’ve never met.” The owlish looking man scratched his chin, thinking out loud. The mild-mannered man next to him nodded, adding in a reserved voice “Bo’ and I have been to Karasuno plenty of times. How come Kageyama has never brought you along?”

All Hinata could do was an awkward laugh, scratching at his cheek bashfully. _I would like to know that as well!_

Thankfully, the musicians suddenly shifted to playing a more upbeat tune, coming to the ginger’s rescue. People chatting on the dance floor cleared out as the rich sounds of violins reverberated through the large ballroom. Bokuto looked at Akaashi with pure, unadulterated joy in his eyes, holding his hand out to the omega.

“Shall we, my love?”

The two twirled out onto the dancefloor, lesser nobles making way for the eye-catching couple. Hinata couldn’t help but smile fondly at the pair. It was clear that Bokuto loved his mate, and Akaashi loved him too, in his own, quiet way. _Ahh, it makes me jealous._ The ginger stood to the side, watching the couple move to the tempo, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was a beta that Kenma had introduced him to earlier in the night, a duke with spiky hair and a haughty gaze.

“Ah, Lord…Terushima?”

“Hi Hinata! I’m glad you remembered me.” Terushima smirked, arms crossed across his chest as he moved closer; the air around Hinata smelling like smoldering woods and crystallised amber. It was a tad overwhelming.

“Ahaha, yes I’ve been trying my best tonight!” Hinata replied, shrinking back as much as he could without seeming rude.

“I appreciate it.” The beta looked down into Hinata’s eyes, brown meeting brown before he bowed. “May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?”

“A-a dance? Umm...oka-”

Before he could finish, a broad back clothed in white filled his vision, stepping between the omega and the beta. Kenma’s scent was acrid.

“I’m sorry Lord Terushima, but Hinata is busy. If you'd excuse us.” He muttered, before walking off, not even caring that everyone could see his hand wrapped firmly around the ginger’s wrist. Out the doors and into the cool, night air, the alpha didn’t say a word as he dragged them out onto the ballroom’s terrace.

Finally finding a secluded spot, Kenma stopped abruptly, making Hinata run into his back with an "oof". The pudding haired man pulled Hinata into his arms with an indescribable expression on his face; the smaller man braced against the firm muscles of his chest. In the quiet of the terrace, the omega could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest, his breath against his face. The faint sound of music floated through the air around the two, drifting through the wind with an otherworldly sort of sound to it.

“Forgive me, Shouyou.” The sultan cupped his hair, his touch gentle. Telling him, begging him to stay there in his arms. “I just...don’t want you dancing with anyone else.”

Hinata giggled a little at the desperate look, balancing on his tip toes to press a kiss into the underside of Kenma’s chin. Like the perfect prince, Kenma had come to his rescue yet again. Trailing his fingers over the silky fabric, Hinata tilted his head to the side. “Well, since you’ve ruled everyone else out…Dance with me?” He asked coquettishly.

The sultan smiled.

“You don’t even have to ask, Shou.”

Resting his hand on the omega’s waist, the two stepped danced across the terrace, swaying to the muffled music that flowed out from the ballroom windows. The two laughed, Hinata trying hard to keep to the rhythm of the song without stepping on Kenma's feet.

Then, the band started to play a waltz, their previously lively melody dying down to a slower one. The sultan pulled him closer, hooking the omega’s arms around his neck; looking down at him so fondly that Hinata felt like he would explode. The moon was beautiful tonight, an icy halo holding its place in the clear night sky. It cast a silvery sheen on the sultan in all his finery, the man looking borderline ethereal as he gazed down at him.

“I can feel your blush all the way from here Shouyou.”

“I-it’s because your face is too close!” cried Hinata, his shoulders curling in.

Kenma chucked, leaning down as he pecked the bright red omega on the nose, before pressing their lips together in the darkness of the night. Kenma ran his tongue along the roof of Hinata’s mouth, mapping out the wet cavern languidly. Hinata could feel a heat welling up within his body at the sensation.

“Look at me, little one, and no one else...”

Suddenly, a firework exploded in the sky, startling the lovebirds apart. Hinata didn’t even spare Kenma a second glance when he went to the edge of the terrace, clutching the balustrade as more vibrantly coloured explosions illuminated the air. “Waaaaah, fireworks Kenma!!”

The alpha could only smile, the excited omega was too cute for his own good. Their troubles temporarily forgotten, he wrapped his arms around the redhead’s midsection, setting his head on top of Hinata’s to watch the dazzling display together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the daily life of Kenma and Hinata now that they've confessed (っ˘ω˘ς ) Yes, Kenma is basically wearing Aladdin's prince outfit during the ball LMAAOO IT'S A GOOD OUTFIT OKAY.
> 
> What will happen now that Kageyama is coming back for him? Stay tuned and lemme know what you guys think! I've written a short KenHina oneshot that's a lot darker over the last few weeks, Intrusion, please feel free to check it out~


	10. Chapter 10

As the last of the fireworks died off, the omega turns in Kenma’s arms, the sultan’s chest a bastion of protection for the small creature. Silence filled the air as the two simply enjoyed being in each other’s presence, basking in their intermingled scent of honeyed frappuccinos.

Guests continued to mingle in the ballroom, but the drooping eyelids of the sweet omega in his arms told Kenma all he needed to know about Hinata’s state of tiredness. Slipping out of the terrace, they escaped back to their room under the cover of darkness; Hinata giggling the entire way with how secretive they were being, like they were on a secret mission only the two of them knew of.

They stumbled back into Kenma’s chambers, Zara’s fluffy, white ears perking up at her master’s return.

Hinata panted, a wide smile on his face despite his laboured breath. In that moment, Kenma felt like he was looking upon the sun itself; bright, warm, and all encompassing. Praise the Lord that he created a specimen as fine as the ginger. In the dim candlelight of the room, the omega’s beautiful, aquamarine ensemble looked even more sultry than before, the candles casting shadows across the arch of his waist.

“Shouyou, I’ve become so…addicted to you…” Kenma fingered at the delicate gems embedded in his circlet, his words tumbling out before he had even realised. “I don't want to let you go...”

Hinata’s face fell. He couldn’t blame the sultan for being pragmatic, they couldn’t escape reality forever. A melancholy expression on his face, he threw himself into Kenma’s arms, his heart feeling too heavy for his chest. The alpha staggered back a step but managed to catch the ball of sunshine all the same, his arms wrapped firmly around his waist. Neither of them spoke, neither knowing what to say.

* * *

The next morning, Akaashi and Bokuto joined the Nekoma royals for their breakfast before their departure back home. Bokuto’s father was already out in the city, tending to his duties as King and meeting with the merchants that traded with Fukurodani. It made for a small, yet cheerful group; old friends taking the opportunity to catch up and chat.

A large feast of fluffy golden eggs, sweet and savoury pastries as well a selection of the kingdom’s finest cured meats were laid out on the table by the palace’s best chefs. Hinata’s mouth watered as soon as he sat down next to Kenma, licking his lips in anticipation. Kenma’s parents acted as they did every day, chatting easily with Hinata in light voices, trying their best to be good hosts to Bokuto and his mate. Kenma nibbled on a Danish pastry slowly, listening in to the tableside chatter with a sleepy look on his face. On the other side of the table, the owlish looking man seemed to be having a good time, shoving spoonful after spoonful of egg into his mouth as everyone talked.

As their conversation reached a lull and Kenma’s mother finished up with her plate of food, she turned to Hinata with a twinkle in her golden eyes. “Sooo…Where did you disappear off to last night Shouyou?” Kenma’s mother teased as she rearranged the napkin on her lap.

Both Kenma and Hinata could feel the heat rising in their cheeks, the omega thinking back to Kenma’s sensual gaze as they slow danced across the balcony while the alpha recalled of the heavenly feel of Hinata’s small body against his. Akaashi raised an eyebrow, putting two and two together rather quickly. That would explain the pudding-haired alpha’s growing annoyance last night; even the raven-haired omega could smell his unease whenever they walked by.

It took a little longer for Bokuto to read the room, who was happy to keep munching away even as the room fell into silence. Akaashi gave him a sharp kick in the shin under the table, causing the man’s forkful of sausage to make contact with his cheek instead of his mouth.

“W-what?”

The sultana must have completely forgotten about Hinata’s sensitive background, letting that little tidbit slip while their guests were still with them. She can feel her heart jump to her throat.

If news were to get out, who knows what the icy King of Karasuno would do. Despite their assistance in his fight against Inarizaki and Shiratorizawa, a crime as heinous as the taking of his mate... They could very well be added to his list of enemies.

Quickly excusing themselves, Kenma’s parents slipped out of the dining room with stiff smiles on their face, leaving their son and his not-so-secret sweetheart to explain the situation to their friends.

At this point, Hinata could feel the heat all the way up in the tips of his ears. He too knew the potential ramifications if his technically adulterous relationship with the sultan of Nekoma were to get out. And Akaashi and Bokuto _knew_.

“Um…!” The redhead squeaked, breaking through the silence, before launching into an explanation, not stopping even once to catch his breath. Bokuto’s caramel coloured eyes grew bigger and bigger as the story progressed. At the end of his story, Hinata gulped in a large mouthful of air, before scrambling to stand, dipping his head low to bow to the two. “Pleasepleaseplease don’t tell anyone!”

At this point Kenma had his head in his hands. Hearing the somewhat, star-crossed lovers-ish tale of him and Hinata made his face burn. Following in the footsteps of his parents, he murmured a quick “If you’ll excuse me…” before shuffling out of the room as well.

Following the departure of the sultan, Akaashi quickly coerced Hinata out of his bowed position, sitting him down on the sultana’s empty seat that was adjacent to Bokuto’s seat. The older omega ran a hand through the orange locks, rubbing small circles into the boy’s back.

“Look, Hinata, it’s okay. Bokuto and I won’t judge.”

The ginger looked up at him, his watery eyes melting the Fukurodani royals’ hearts in an instant. Akaashi could feel his motherly instincts kicking in. Yes, deep down he knew that they had only known each other for a day, but something about the bright boy and his positivity made him want to take him under his wing.

“You know what can happen if Kageyama finds out right?” Prince Bokuto asked gently.

The ginger nodded, bottom lip quivering at the thought. Akaashi dabbed at his cheek with a small napkin, soaking up the fat droplets of tears that managed to escape. “I know this may not be my place, but…why are you going through with this then?”

“I…I really like Kenma…” A soft smile crept up Hinata’s face. “No one’s ever loved me like this before.”

Thinking back to their exchange at the ball, the older omega could sort of understand. From his point of view, it was indeed odd that Kageyama had never introduced the redheaded omega to them when they had been to Karasuno so many times. Judging by the ginger’s accounts, they were the closest of friends at the very least.

Could Hinata’s deductions be true? Was he not to Kageyama’s liking? But that wouldn’t make sense, why would Kageyama go out of his way to send the omega somewhere else if that were the case? _Most peculiar…_

The whole situation was truly throwing Akaashi’s head into a spin.

As he pondered, Hinata recounted some of his fondest memories with the quiet sultan in the past year, his expression growing radiant. Bokuto listened quietly with his chin in his hand, a wide smile on his face.

“Sounds like Kenma really does do a lot for you, short stuff.” Chuckled Bokuto.

“He does!” Hinata beamed. But a glance to his side quickly reminded him of the alpha’s absence. “I sort of wish he didn’t run off so quickly…Is he embarrassed to be with me?”

“Of course not, I think he’s just shy.”

“Y-you really think so? He’s been so good to me, what if he’s finally had enough of hiding in the shadows…”

The couple could feel the young omega start to stress, eyes beginning to water once again as the boy massaged his temples.

“Hmm, how about this, why don’t you do something for him as a thank you present?” Bokuto said with a smile, “Bake him a cake, give him a massage, anything to show that you appreciate him! Akaashi helps me out with the country’s financial planning every once in a while, I’m really hopeless with math.” he remarks with a sheepish look.

Akaashi nodded at his mate, albeit slightly redder than he was before at the unexpected praise. “Yeah, that might be a good idea Hinata. It’ll show the sultan that you appreciate him.”

Hinata decided that he would take the alpha’s advice. Kenma had brought him so many fun memories in the past year, shown him a whole new world, a whole different life than what he had known before. He was going to do something for him to say thank you!

* * *

After escaping from breakfast, Kenma had promptly holed himself up in the royal library, doing his paperwork diligently. If it weren’t for the somewhat constipated look on his face, Kuroo would’ve thought that the sultan had turned over a new leaf.

It was soon approaching teatime, and the pudding-haired alpha hadn’t seen Hinata since the morning. The way he, for the lack of a better word, ran away from breakfast left a pit in his stomach. So, with a roll of his stiff shoulders, he decided to go look for the energetic ginger.

The maids that he asked gave him a knowing smile when he asked them where the omega was, giggling like schoolgirls before excusing themselves to run off and do their chores. The alpha sighed, resigning himself to his fate, slowly looking in each and every room he knew Hinata frequented.

Their chambers (there was no use in denying it, Hinata had basically moved all his belongings over anyway) were quiet, and the greenhouse was also uncharacteristically silent save for the soft twittering of birds. Kenma ran a hand through his hair as he turned into the dining room. Where did the little omega go? He glanced into the connected rooms. There, amongst the other kitchenhands, Kenma could see the shock of bright orange hair milling about in the kitchen, a large bowl clutched to his chest. He strode over, long legs making quick work of the distance.

“Shouyou.”

“Ah! Kenma, what are you doing in here?” The alpha wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, pulling his back flush against his own chest before dropping his head to rest on the omega’s shoulder. The chiffon top he was wearing felt soft under his skin as he leaned against it, Hinata’s scent permeating through the thin material. His large frame dwarfed the omega’s, cloaking him in his body heat.

“I needed to recharge.” The alpha mumbled.

The soft skin of the omega’s belly vibrated as he laughed, the sweet, tinkling sound going straight to Kenma’s heart like one of cupid’s arrows. Hinata turned in his embrace, having placed the large bowl on the countertop to press a kiss to the sultan’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I left you to explain everything to Bokuto and Akaashi.” Kenma muttered, voice low so the chefs wouldn’t overhear.

“It’s okay, I know you’re not a people person. On the other hand,” the boy pouted, the tip of his nose white with residual flour, “I was baking you something, and it was supposed to be a secret.”

He turned back to mixing the bowl with a huff, stirring its contents halfheartedly.

_Ah, no wonder the maids wouldn’t say anything._

At that moment, Kenma thought that his heart was going to burst. He ran his hands down the omega’s sides, nipping apologetically at his neck and shoulders. Hinata’s skin started to take on a cherry red hue as the sultan continued with his ministrations, the ginger’s hands shaking as he tried to continue with his cooking, pointedly ignoring the alpha in mock anger. _Cute…_

At a particularly harsh bite to his shoulder, Hinata let out a squeak, dropping the bowl unceremoniously onto the counter. Thankfully, it only fell a short distance, landing safely on the counter with a thud. If Kenma wasn’t so focused on the dark marks blossoming on the omega’s skin, he would’ve noticed the kitchen staff scurrying quickly out of the kitchen to give the two some privacy.

Kenma stood back up to full height, licking his lips as he admired his work before tilting Hinata’s head back, kissing his forehead lightly before moving down to the tip of his nose, then meeting the other in an upside-down kiss. What began as a soft kiss of the lips slowly got more heated, Kenma’s tongue flicking against Hinata’s lips before snaking into the wet cavern. His kisses were so demanding that Hinata could hardly breathe. He melted into his strong arms, gasping in pleasure as the sultan flicked one of his nipples from behind.

“You’re too cute Shou.”

Hinata wiggled in his hold, eyes squeezed shut. _This is so embarrassing!_

Kenma’s heart fluttered at the sight of the beautiful omega coming undone, by him, nonetheless; his inner alpha sitting tall with pride.

“…can I?” the alpha tugged at Hinata’s bottoms, his voice dripping like warm honey as he looked into the chocolate brown eyes somewhat bashfully. The omega could feel the other’s breath, hot against his ear. His body clung to Hinata’s, fitting over him like a blanket of silk and steel. Warm and flushed, a throbbing heart echoing against his back, his swollen length hot and hard against his arse.

Hinata nodded, looking up at the taller man through thick lashes; the blush on his face now spreading across his chest in anticipation of what was to come. Hinata hadn’t been intimate with Kenma since his heat, his fingers twisting against each other nervously. The other man was so handsome, golden eyes alive with bewitching fire that sucked the omega in. Silently, he prayed that his more conscious self could live up to the alpha’s expectations.

Palming at the growing hardness in the man’s pants, Kenma mouthed at the scent gland on the omega’s neck, relishing in the heavenly smell that wafted through the air. The alpha had always thought that Hinata’s voice was adorable, but today, it sounded even sweeter than usual. His moans prompted Kenma to travel lower, teasing a hardening pink nub with rough fingertips as he pulled off Hinata’s top and tossed it to the side.

The moment Kenma pulled away, Hinata’s heart started to race, his body aching desperately in anticipation of what was to come. He was now bent over the counter, the sultan trapping him against the counter with his arms as he moved lower and lower down his body, nipping and sucking at the flesh on his back. His deft fingers working themselves over the omega’s manhood through the thin fabric of his trousers, coaxing a stream of gasps out of the boy.

Hinata’s body trembled beneath Kenma’s body despite himself. The taller man wasted no time tearing off his pants with both hands, letting his fingers roam across the bare skin; his touch gentle and loving, leaving Hinata to flail on top of the kitchen counter as he worked his magic.

“Look at you, Shouyou, looking so pretty and pink and _ready_ for me…”

The omega can’t help but whimper, the lewd things coming out of the normally stoic alpha coupled with the roaming hand skirting across his thigh aroused him to no end. He could feel the slick start to pool at his entrance already. Kenma could smell it, the scent of lust floating into the air. _What a delicious treat…_

In a sudden spark of brilliance, the sultan grabbed a bowl of whipped cream abandoned by a chef, slathering it all over the omega’s perk buttocks before diving in. Hinata squeaked, the cold, fluffy substance contrasted sharply against the heat of Kenma’s tongue. He could feel the thick organ lapping at his hole, cleaning up all traces of cream before pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

“A-ah!”

The sensation has Hinata gasping for breath, electricity shooting down his spine.

“No! K-kenma, let me…please…”

The pudding haired man retracted his tongue with a _pop_ , standing up slightly confused. Hinata got on his knees, fingers fumbling with the fastenings of Kenma’s trousers before putting them down. Amber eyes widened in shock.

“Let me take care of you.” Hinata breathed, his lips a hair’s breadth away from the alpha’s cock. Kenma could only groan in response, the hair near his nape standing on end.

Hinata gives the tip a kitten lick, tongue darting out from between his lips tentatively before licking a broad stripe on the underside of Kenma’s manhood. The sultan squeezes his eyes shut, fingers winding through ginger hair as the redhead continues to lick.

Taking it into his mouth, Hinata swirls his tongue around the head, sucking lightly. He grips at the base with his hands, jerking at the half he couldn’t fit into his mouth enthusiastically. There's a burning at his throat, the delicate skin feeling a little battered as the alpha's cock butts against it; but the omega takes it in, inch by agonising inch, the pure look of ecstasy on the other's face making it all worthwhile.

Kenma can feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head, tugging on Hinata’s hair, fucking deeper into the wet cavern. Heat coils in the pit of his stomach, set ablaze when the alpha finally manages to pry his eyes open and is met the sight of Hinata on his knees before him, looking up at him through thick lashes, pink lips stretched around his dick as he gives him a particularly hard suck.

Hinata tries to swallow everything Kenma gives to him, his eyes glassy at the bitter load. There’s a cracking in his jaw when he finally pulls off after being locked open for so long. Amidst his stupor, he draws himself back up, learning across the kitchen counters. He’s still panting when he spreads his cheeks, presenting himself to the alpha.

“Come…”

Just the sight of the slick hole is enough to bring Kenma back to semi-hardness. The sultan gulps, rubbing his cock in the crevice between the plump ass cheeks. His movements are janky, his skin still fizzling from his orgasm.

With one quick snap of his hips, he sinks in, buried to the hilt in Hinata’s divine heat. Bent over the counter, the glorious tug of the alpha’s cock on his insides rips a groan out of the omega’s lips.

“Can you feel me?” Kenma’s hands gripped at his hips, the normally smooth stomach bulging slightly. His husky voice coaxed more slick out, Hinata shivering at it's sultry tone. “ _I’m so deep inside you._ ”

Kenma gently held him down with a hand while Hinata trembled, blowing lightly on his bare flesh as he spoke. When the omega’s panting finally slowed, he twisted around, drawing the pudding haired prince up for a passionate kiss. It was wet and sloppy, Hinata’s nails scratching at the kitchen counter as Kenma pressed closer to him, crying out with reckless abandon as the alpha started moving.

“Hnng…Kenma…”

The alpha’s fingertips trace the line of his throat. “Tell me, Shouyou, tell me how it feels.” His voice already starting to thicken as Hinata whines, feeling like he was being split apart from the inside out.

“Ngh! I-it feels good Kenma! I love…mngg…feeling you inside me!”

Hinata reached out for Kenma, eyes still squeezed tight in pleasure. The alpha smiled, slipping his fingers through the other’s.

“I love you…I love you so much…Do you love me, Shouyou?” Before he could respond, Kenma twists his head back to kiss him again, his tongue so skilful that Hinata loses his words.

Hinata felt the hot cum shoot into him in thick spurts, moaning at the sensation. Kenma continued to rock against him until Hinata’s own load shot up, coating his own stomach in the white substance. Pulling his hips towards him to draw the omega into a gentle kiss, Kenma proceeded to nuzzled at Hinata’s hair, his inner alpha basking in the glorious love making that just transpired.

The ginger weaned himself off the counter, wincing a little at his aching belly, his legs feeling numb, before scampering around the kitchen to find a fresh towel they could use to clean themselves up, as well as the kitchen that they just **_defiled_**. Kenma watched Hinata search through the cabinets, his face the colour of sunsets. Whenever he bent down, he would reveal his fluttering pink hole still oozing cum, some of it dribbling out onto his thighs. His cock twitched back to life at the lewd sight.

Pulling Hinata back into his arms, causing the newly acquired towel to fall onto the floor, Kenma pushed the boy up onto the kitchen island and gave his cock another tug.

“We won’t be needing that just yet.”

* * *

“Hinata…your face is all messy.” Kenma brushed at the omega’s face, gently brushing away the crumbs on his cheek. Hinata giggles a little, before scrunching up his face in anger.

“Urgh, no Kenma, you’re not off the hook yet!” He refused to look at him, squeezing his eyes shut and jutting his bottom lip out in mild anger, his long lashes casting a pretty shadow on his cheeks. “Can you imagine if I’d put the pie in the oven already, and then you came in? The whole palace would’ve burnt down!”

Yes, Kenma couldn’t deny that he caused quite _ahem,_ a bit of a delay to the apple pie that Hinata was baking for him. The palace had a large number of chefs, some of which trained in foreign cuisine; but the closest thing to apple pie Kenma had eaten before was apple crumble. The ginger had a feeling that he would appreciate the buttery crust on apple pies even more, judging by his love of all things crunchy.

“I think my timing was perfect.” Kenma remarked, a hint of snarkiness in his monotonous voice.

The ginger looks up, his pulse quickening at the pudding haired alpha who didn’t seem to notice how close his face was as he continued to brush off his cheek. Hinata groans, knowing that he couldn’t win against Kenma and his handsome face, twisted in lazy satisfaction. He ducked in to kiss Kenma quickly.

“Only this time, since you’re cute!”

With a quiet, throaty chuckle, Kenma caressed the unruly orange locks, then pulling Hinata into a gentle kiss. The omega could feel the emotion he pours into the simple gesture, sweet and all encompassing. Strong hands, soft lips are all he can feel, and he returns the kiss with equal vigour, devoting himself to Kenma. He hopes it conveys all his feelings, the words he never got to say in the heat of the moment. _I love you too, Kenma._

The soft kiss ends far too soon in Hinata’s opinion, but all his thoughts turn to the tender smile on the sultan’s face as they rest their foreheads against one another’s.

“Thanks for making me this, Shouyou. I won't ever forget this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaah more smut! Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far @@  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments~ I've also updated Knight in Shining Armour with the TsukkiHina chapter, please check it out if you like medieval!AU Haikyuu and Hinata Harem oneshots mwahaha. Stay safe everyone~


	11. Chapter 11

Out on the outskirts of Karasuno bordering Inarizaki stood the kings of both countries, each with their sword raised and guard up as they faced one another. Osamu clutched at his side where Kageyama had sliced at him earlier in their fight, his eyes simmering with anger. All three were drenched in sweat, chests heaving as they panted. The royals had finally come face to face after years of skirmishes and had been fighting for a few days now, their fallen soldiers littered over the field as the ones still standing fought. Among the dead lay King Utsui’s lifeless body, having been slain the previous day amidst the chaos of battle.

“Tired already? You’re getting soft Kageyama.” Osamu sang, resting the tip of his broadsword on the ground momentarily just to taunt the uptight king. It was two against one; he could feel victory at the edge of his fingers, the flames of success licking at his heels. _Just a little more..._

“Oh yeah? I’m not the one who’s about to get tetanus from a wound in their side, _asshole_.” The raven-haired man smirked through his laboured breaths, not willing to lay down his arms now. Hell will have to wait just a bit longer to welcome him through their gates. Hinata was waiting for him; he promised.

Their swords clashed again, the twins taking turns to swipe at Kageyama, each of their swings either parried or dodged by the nimble king. On the defence, the king of Karasuno gritted his teeth; he didn’t know much more of this he could take, the weight of his armour weighed heavily on his shouldered feeling like lead. In a moment of exhaustion, the raven-haired alpha pivoted too slowly, and one of Osamu’s swings managed to graze Kageyama’s cheek, the skin slicing open and blood seeping through to the surface.

“Grgh…”

“Ha! How’d you like me now _your majesty_.” Osamu said, his sugary voice dripping in sarcasm. His brother moved to take his twin’s place to try and make the finishing blow, one that would’ve been just that if Kageyama hadn’t managed to deflect at the last minute. The skin around his wound felt hot, and the rapidly beading sweat across his forehead didn’t make things better. “Is it that little redhead that’s distracting you, what did Shinsuke say his name was? Hinata?”

“Keep Hinata’s name out of your filthy mouth before I cut your arm off!” Kageyama yelled, bristling as he swung down at Osamu with renewed vigour.

“I’ve had more than his name in my mouth sweetheart.” Atsumu said with a smirk on his face. Osamu snickered, it wasn’t really the truth, but the livid expression on Kageyama’s face was 100% worth it.

Kageyama growled at that, his hands trembling in rage. “Don’t fuck with me Atsumu.”

“You shoulda seen his face; we both had such a good time with him.” Osamu added when their swords met. “Hmm, I can still feel his hair in my fingers. Odd colour, brightest shade of orange I’d ever seen, but soft.”

“Shut up!” Kageyama was seeing red. He would’ve thought that they were bluffing, but how did they know was Hinata was a ginger? But the omega had to be in Nekoma still, or else Kenma would have sent word that he had been in danger, wouldn't he? The alpha couldn't think straight, none of this made sense. He stepped closer, hair matted to his forehead as he focused on delivering a full force overhead attack to Osamu. The silverette parries, forcing the king back, but Kageyama is unrelenting in his frenzy, delivering blow after blow to both twins until one of them finally slips up. The raven-haired alpha drives his sword through Osamu’s chest, and the man slumps to the ground, eyes wide.

“’Samu!” Atsumu cries, dropping to his knees to check his brother’s wound. Kageyama raises his sword once again, intent to finish this once and for all.

“Stop stop stop! We surrender!” Atsumu held his hands in the air in defeat, eyes flicking over to his brother’s bloody and motionless body on his lap, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “I…surrender.”

* * *

Not long after the announcement that war had finally come to an end, the Karasunoian carriage rolls into Nekoma. Ever a sight for sore eyes, the raven-haired king disembarked, a blood red cloak draped over his shoulder majestically.

“My little tangerine…”

Hinata ran straight into Kageyama’s waiting arms, tears already wetting the king’s chest as the omega buried his face into pine trees and mint. The omega couldn’t tell if they were from reuniting with the raven-haired alpha, his nostalgic scent bringing back a wave of happy memories, or from his imminent departure from the warm family that had welcomed him with open arms. But he chose to relish in the familiar arms holding him tight, in the fragrance of a man that he’d long forgotten the scent of.

Kenma stood to their side, forcing a smile onto his face as he looked on.

Kageyama looked as handsome as ever, his dark hair falling across his eyes as he looked down at Hinata. There seemed to be no injuries in sight save for a bandage plastered across his cheek, and the redhead breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank the heavens…_

A soft smile had made itself a permanent fixture on the usually grumpy alpha’s face once he laid eyes on Hinata again. The 2 years had been long, and the ginger looked tanner, a little leaner, but the sunny smile that he had grown to love as much as life itself was still plastered on his adorable face. The traditional Arabic omega attire was a bit revealing for his taste though, was that his belly button out on full display?

“Thank God you’re safe ‘Yama!” Hinata’s gratefulness so strong that it spills out of him in frantic breaths as he struggled to keep holding on to the raven’s large frame.

Kageyama nosed at Hinata’s neck just like he did when they were young, inhaling the scent of milk and honey that flowed from his scent gland like it was a drug. There was also the fragrance of coffee beans underlining his scent which made Kageyama frown, but it was to be expected since he had been away for so long. _No matter_ , the alpha thought, _I’ll overwrite it in no time._

They stayed like that for some time, wrapped up in each other’s arms on the steps of the palace. Kageyama finds Hinata’s hand, playing with his fingers, relishing in the feeling of the small digits between his own. He can’t lie, he had heard about the rumours, whispers from Fukurodani’s soldiers that had just joined the front upon Karasuno’s call for assistance. His inner alpha growled at the mere thought, baring its fangs in rage.

Just then, the carriage taking Kageyama and Hinata back to Karasuno rolled back out of the stables, the horses having been fed and brushed. It was time.

Hinata took a shaky breath, a weak smile on his face, nothing like what Kageyama was imagining. The sultan had offered for them to stay another night at Nekoma, but the king didn’t want to dilly dally too much. _“To be frank, I just want to go home and rest.”_ He had explained, _“Thank you kindly for the offer, and thank you for taking care of Hinata in my absence. We’ll make a visit when we’ve recovered to thank you properly.”_

“Actually, Yamayama, is it alright if I quickly say goodbye to everyone in the castle? They took such good care of me while I was here…” The omega could already feel the tears gathering in his eyes, threatening to fall.

“Of course.” He tousled the orange hair, a faint blush spreading across Hinata’s cheeks at the gesture. “Take as long as you need.”

The alpha didn’t know how to feel. It had been a long two years, fairly short for a campaign, but long enough for a Hinata shaped hole in his life to appear; and yet he wasn’t as enthusiastic as he had expected. It was…frustrating, to say the least. Stony faced, he stood next to the carriage, running his fingers through his mare’s mane while he waited.

The redhead made his rounds, saying his last minute farewells to Kenma’s parents, the castle maids and kitchenhands, some of the stablemen even lifting him off the ground as they engulfed him in their burly arms to give him a big hug.

Just before they exited the palace, the two stood next to a pillar in silence, alone once more. The sun moved higher and higher into the sky, casting the pair into the shadows as it climbed. Hinata pressed his palms together with Kenma’s gently; the alpha’s larger hands dwarfing his own. The omega let his fingertips trace the callouses on his hands, lacing his fingers between the other’s. For the first time in many years, the pudding haired prince could feel his eyes water, looking sorrowfully at Hinata as he pulled the boy closer.

Hinata is crying too hard to say anything, the salty droplets flowing down his cheeks like a flood. He buries his face into Kenma’s chest, letting his tears flow freely as the alpha’s embrace grew tighter around him, tighter than it has ever been. _Please, find some way to stay with me…_

“Don’t cry, little one.” Brushing his cheek with the pad on his thumb, Kenma nuzzled into the omega’s scent gland on his neck. Something to remember him by. “I love you.”

Kenma cupped Hinata’s cheeks in his hands before leaning closer for a kiss. The omega hesitated, knowing that Kageyama was waiting just outside, but he couldn’t resist kissing him back, relishing in the soft press of the sultan’s lips against his own; forcing himself relax into the comfort of the alpha’s arms.

It was at this tender moment that a sharp voice rang through the room. "Excuse me, what are you doing to my mate." boomed Kageyama, ripping Hinata's small body out of the other alpha's arms, the omega yelping at the sudden movement.

"What is the meaning of this." He grounds out, teeth grinding in anger. "All this time I was fighting, you were cheating on me? I sent you away to protect you Shouyou, not to be seduced by another alpha."

"Excuse me Kageyama this is literally the first time you've ever told me that I'm your mate!" Hinata says in response, backing away from Kagayama back towards Kenma, fighting hard against his omegan instinct to _just submit and obey._ He stares back defiantly, something that the monarch did not take to kindly.

"I thought that much was obvious!" The alpha shouts incredulously, a blush rising to the apples of his cheeks. _How dare he speak to him like this? What was he talking about? Had he...had he been the only one to think that there was something between them all this time?_

"Then why haven't you ever marked me Tobio?!" Chocolate orbs glare into marine ones, years of uncertainty, anxiety and insecurity giving Hinata the courage to scream back, his voice resounding loudly off the marble walls despite the fresh wave of tears prickling at his eyes. "You act so nice towards me, and yet you never even mentioned marking me. Do you understand how much it hurts?!"

The tears won't stop trickling out, hiccups wracking the omega's small frame.

"Don't force yourself to commit to me when I've finally found someone who loves me for me." Hinata sobs.

It was excruciating for Kenma to watch this, this omega that he loved with all his heart having to dig up all his demons that he'd finally managed to bury, not to mention his best friend's pride crumbling into pieces right before his eyes judging by the way the red from the alpha's cheeks spread to the tips of his ears. Just as the pudding-head reached to steady the ginger by the shoulders, Kageyama sweeps his cloak up and around him instead.

"I don't want to hear another word. We're leaving, Shouyou." Grunts the monarch, already leaving in the direction of the doors, Hinata in tow.

Too emotionally exhausted to argue, Hinata climbs into the carriage, limbs stiff. Kageyama takes a seat across him, glaring out the carriage window with a faraway look on his face. With the alpha preoccupied, the ginger looks out the other side of the carriage where Kenma stood, fists gripped tightly by his sides.

 _"Wait for me, little one."_ He mouths, golden hair swaying gently in the wind. " _I'll come for you."_

Hinata makes a noise at the back of his throat in acknowledgement, forcing himself to smile back at his love despite the tears still in his eyes, and against the tsunami of dread washing over his heart.

An uncomfortable silence filled the carriage, not unexpected considering what just happened. Hinata flicked his eyes up hesitantly, lips pressed into a fine line and scent sour as he scowled. Kageyama continued to ignore him in favour of the scenery, chin propped up in his hand as his elbow rested upon the window sill. Upon closer inspection, the omega could tell that the war had taken its toll on the king, if the dark bags under his eyes were any indication. As they rode through the capital of Karasuno Hinata was able to see the damage effects of war on their once wealthy kingdom. Some of the smaller towns lay in ruins, burned to the ground as corpses cluttered the land. Even with their tumultuous relationship, his soft heart ached at the sight of his king so beaten down, and even more so to see his country in disarray.

Late at night, the carriage finally reaches the castle borders, the stone wall standing menacingly as they waited for the gates to open. As soon as the horses trotted close to the castle, Hinata peered out the window, hopping out as soon as the carriage stopped. The air felt crisp in his lungs, nothing like the arid weather in Nekoma; the omega had never noticed how much he missed the weather in Karasuno.

Standing just outside the castle were some of the more prominent royal subjects, all with smiles on their faces as the sunny omega ran towards them. Sugawara the royal tutor opened his arms with a smile, and Hinata leapt straight into the loving embrace that he missed so much. Surrounded by the soft scent of cherry blossoms, the ginger could feel a wave of relief wash over him as the older omega held him close.

The commander of Karasuno’s order of knights, Daichi, also walked over, his battle-injured arm in a sling, patting his head softly with his good hand before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. At that moment, Kageyama came out of the carriage as well, coming up abaft Hinata with his hands behind his back. “Welcome home Shouyou.”

But that just made Hinata want to cry all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎵 _Reunited and it feeeeels so good_ 🎵 or not, depending on your ship! What an emotional reunion, who are you cheering on?  
> Also guys, I've got a sudden idea for a old timey Japan!AU for Kenma and Hinata, where Hinata is a shrine maiden (I guess a shrine...priest? No genderbending and stuff) and Kenma is a fox spirit??!? Would y'all be interested in something like that 👉👈 it'll be so cute Kenma will have tails and everything


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata wakes to a dazzling light against his eyelids, in a room that he hadn’t seen in a very long time. The long journey back via carriage had the omega feeling sluggish, and the last thing he could remember was nodding off at the dinner table that night. The lace detailing on the ceiling, the chandelier…This is his room, back in Karasuno. _So it wasn’t all just a dream,_ the ginger thought, staring upwards blankly, _I'm really back in Karasuno._

He sat up, the thick fabric of his blanket feeling somewhat foreign underneath his fingertips. Stewing for a few minutes, the omega finally decided to get up and stretch. Everything from his clothes to his belongings had been left in the exact same spots as the day that he left two years ago, though it was immaculately clean, not a trace of dust to be found. Hinata grinned at that, _Definitely have to thank Yachi later._

Hinata wastes no time in gathering his clothing he'd brought back from Nekoma into a pile, dumping it onto his bed before prodding at the pillows, pushing them into a desirable shape for his nest. The garments still smelt like Kenma's rich coffee bean scent interwoven with his own, and the omega didn't hesitate before diving into the nest, burrowing deep into the den of familiar scents.

As he made himself comfortable, the ginger's eyes glanced at the mahogany door next to his bed. It was the door to Kageyama rooms, very convenient back in the day when he would sneak over to his room and build blanket forts with the prince. But now he just couldn't help but look at the door and the alpha inside that room with a frown.

_Happy thoughts Shouyou...Happy thoughts..._

With that in mind, Hinata got ready, pulling on his button up shirt for what felt like the first time in a lifetime. He breezed pass the mahogany door with a little pep in his step, stepping out into the corridor and towards the kitchen for breakfast.

The omega spent all of breakfast pointedly ignoring Kageyama's general presence, instead opting to chat with Daichi who told him all about how Karasuno turned the tides when they defeated King Utsui, forcing the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa to surrender. Thankfully, just like any other day as the king, Kageyama is forced to spend most of the day dealing with the kingdom’s affairs, particularly with rebuilding the nation now that the war was over. Not having to make up an excuse on how to avoid the alpha, Hinata takes the opportunity to spend some much needed one-on-one time with the motherly figure of Karasuno’s royal court, Sugawara.

The sky was a brilliant blue, cool against the sun that showed its bashful blush upon the royal Karasuno gardens where they lounged. They had caught each other up on their years apart, Suga telling him more about the war and how he had helped with strategizing while Hinata listened with sparkling eyes. Then, Hinata told him all about his time in Nekoma, gushing about the beautiful architecture and the delicious food. Of course, he also told him about Kenma, the rosy tint to his face not going unnoticed by the older omega.

Thoroughly updated, the two sat in comfortable silence. They were simply enjoying each other’s presence, with the silverette carding through his hair like he always did while they relaxed on the grass. Hinata was putty in his hands, nose twitching like a cute little bunny whenever the tutor combed through just the right spot.

“Suga…Can I ask you a question?” Hinata suddenly asked, looking up at him from his position in Suga’s lap. The caramel glow that Hinata got from Nekoma’s sun was a stark contrast against Suga’s pale, snowy skin.

In the colder climate of Kageyama’s country, Hinata had gone back to the peter-pan collared long sleeves and suspender shorts. It was odd, the fabrics feelings oddly restricting after such a long time, almost like it was suffocating his skin. Now that it was midday, the soft song of birds trilled around them, the younger omega basking in their familiar harmony.

“Mmm, of course Shouyou.” Glittering in the sunlight, his doe eyes gazed at him tenderly, a smile even softer than usual appearing on his lips.

“Do you…do you still think Kageyama loves me?”

Suga’s hands stilled for a moment, hovering in the air at the unexpected question, before going back to combing the ginger’s soft, fluffy hair; the leisurely pace coaxing a purr out of the smaller omega.

The silverette had known about the other’s feelings regarding the king, Hinata having confided in the omega since he started living in Karasuno. What could he say, Suga welcomed him with open arms as soon as he arrived, and the redhead would argue that his cherry blossom scent is _the_ most soothing thing in the entire world. He was family.

Mulling it over, the other omega could see why Hinata would feel insecure about Kageyama’s feelings for him, the alpha had never been good with expressing his emotions. Not to mention his archaic thoughts on age and the like, he had been waiting patiently to make Hinata his after his eighteenth birthday but then the war started and smashed his plans to smithereens. Hinata was twenty now, surely Kageyama would finally let the floodgates break and make his move?

The royal tutor could see the dark circles that had gathered below Hinata’s eyes, clear proof of the stress this issue has been causing him. His chest felt tight at the sight. “I think he's always loved you Shou. You know that."

“No, Suga, I don't know that. Why does everyone keep saying that?!” Hinata pouts, turning over to smoosh his face again Suga's abdomen. The silverette's tinkling laughter filling the air in response.

When he unsmooshes himself, Hinata hugs the other omega close. "I think back then I thought he loved me as well, but...I've had a taste of real love now. The unashamed sort."

 _This sultan in Nekoma…What happened between him and Shouyou?_ Suga thought, masking his conflicted expression with one of neutrality. Needing more time to ponder the strange love-triangle, the silverette blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Kageyama wasn't ashamed of you honey, he's just...figuring things out.” The soft sunlight filtering through the trees illuminated Suga’s gentle smile. "Maybe you can give him a slap while he sleeps for making you wait so long! Just slap him and pretend that you didn't do it, I used to do it to Daichi all the time."

“Ahaha! Suga, are you serious?! You did that to Daichi?” Hinata twitters like a bird as he clings to Sugawara, tucking his small body under the older omega’s as he tried to hold back his laughter. “Oh my gosh Sugaaaaaaa, I missed you so much…I don’t know how I survived without you for two years!”

The tutor laughed, pretty and light, snuggling into Hinata as well. In the back of his mind, he said a quick prayer for Hinata and Kageyama, hoping that they would repair their relationship in time.

* * *

With Sugawara's words in mind, Hinata crept through the attached door and into Kageyama’s room as soon as he woke up, laughing maniacally in his head the entire way in. Tiptoeing to the alpha’s side, the omega peeked around the drapes of his canopy bed at the sleeping raven. His face was striking in its soft innocence, completely unguarded and carefree in a way that seems so foreign for the alpha.

“…How are you feeling?”

“Oh…!” Hinata couldn’t help but exclaim as the alpha slowly pulled himself up, pushing aside the duvet. He jumped back, trying to look like he wasn’t just examining Kageyama’s face with a fine-toothed comb. “H-have you been awake all this time?”

“Um…no.” The king stuttered, folding his hands together clumsily, looking everywhere but the omega's face. _Obviously not._

The two sat in awkward silence, both refusing to look at the other as their expressions guarded. Ever since the argument in Nekoma, there had been tension between them, even throughout the carriage ride back to Karasuno. They had barely spoken, despite chatting at a mile a minute back before the war; it was like they didn’t know where to start. Not only did the war put a big pause on their relationship (whatever the hell relationship they had) that Hinata didn’t know how to hit play on again, but in Kageyama's eyes the omega had cheated on him with someone else. If there was something that alphas cannot stand, it would be their omega not being completely _theirs_. The hypocrisy that alphas could take multiple mates, and yet omegas could not. It was honestly laughable.

It wasn't time to ponder the double standard between the secondary genders now, Hinata's just been caught sneaking into Kageyama's room even though he was giving him the cold shoulder! Hmm... _Should I just slap him even though he's awake?_ The option was looking increasingly tempting.

“Look, forget about that. I've picked up weird habits in the past two years.” Kageyama cleared his throat. “Did you…sleep okay?”

His clumsy kindness sent a wave of warmth through Hinata’s chest, his inner omega preening at the alpha's attention and care. But the ginger quickly shook himself out of it, turning away so he wouldn't have to look at his earnest face anymore; his ears feeling hot while the fluttery feeling dissipated.

Nodding at the ground, the omega let himself be pulled closer to the bed, sitting on its side in front of king. The alpha must have smelt the anger in his scent because he started releasing a soothing scent into the air, the pheromone heavy smell very foreign to Hinata. Usually Kageyama would just tell him to let it go, or to get over it. Going the extra mile to release pheromones?

_Who was this imposter and where did he dump the grumpy king?_

“I'm sorry that there was a misunderstanding about our relationship.” Kageyama asked, gingerly running his fingers through Hinata’s messy bedhead leisurely as if to distract himself from the strange atmosphere. "I just...I really thought that everyone could see my pining."

“Courtships are between two people Tobio, you can't just assume that I know.” Hinata sighed, smiling ruefully at the alpha. His turned hostile when his main point of contention came to mind. "And that doesn't answer the question of why you've never marked me."

At the age of 20, his scent gland felt painfully bare when most of his omegan friends had already been marked for years. Why Kenma wouldn't mark him he understood, at the end of the day Kenma would want the approval and well wishes of one of his closest friends, even if it did seem like too much to ask for. But that was part of the reason why he loved the alpha so much, for one, he respected others.

"I didn't know that it meant that much to you Shou. You know I'm an idiot, okay. It's just like that time when I was 9 and I thought I could listen to milk" The raven murmurs with self depreciating smile, making the ginger giggle, the air of discomfort dissolving slowly but surely.

Kageyama’s hand moves down from his hair to his cheek, cupping his face gently like he was holding porcelain. The omega leans into the hand at his cheek, shifting to nuzzle against the alpha’s large palm just like he did when they were young.

“Mmm, nothing in this world can sooth my heart more than the vision of your smile, Shouyou.” Kageyama suddenly says, gaze unexpectedly soft.

"Wait wha-"

The next thing the omega knows, he has him in a strong, passionate embrace. The redhead can already feel his breath starting to quicken against his throat. He can’t help but blush, unaccustomed to this affectionate side of the King, the tips of his ears hot as they take in his words, said with the same straightforward earnestness that marks his personality.

The king sighs heavily, a smile that teases up the corner of his mouth worming its way to his face at the adorable reaction.

“Kageyama…waitwaitwai-” He looks up in shock, only to have Kageyama hungrily take his lips in a passionate kiss, forcing them open so he can deepen it. “Mmn…!”

Hearing his own voice in that kiss sets a crimson blush atop the omega’s cheeks, the sound of the raven-haired alpha’s desire soaking through his clothes to settle beneath his skin. The kiss and its spell break suddenly, but Hinata’s heart continues to beat fast against it even when it is gone.

When Kageyama kisses him again, his long fingers sliding down the nape of the omega’s neck as he pressed their lips together desperately. Hinata could feel the string binding him to the king tightening around his heart as he pushed against the alpha hysterically. It was only when he slapped him, his hand print a stark red against his pale skin and Kageyama stops.

"TOBIO STOP!" he cries, cherubic face contorted into sadness, cheeks red and splotchy.

The raven haired monarch sits back, confusion etched across his expression. "W-what what's wrong?"

"Don't ask me what's wrong! Just because we're friendly again does not mean I like you like that!" Judging by how furrowed the alpha's brows were, still haven't figured it out. "Gods, why did I even expect you to understand."

With his blush still yet to cool, Yachi enters the room to call the two to breakfast; Kageyama leaving his chambers for the bathroom to get ready of the day, saying that they’ll talk more later. Impossibly, the two have managed to enter an already awkward situation only to leave with even more tension between the two. Left alone on the plush covers of the king’s bed, Hinata escapes to his room, diving his his nest immediately. The coffee scent that floods his senses only provide so much relief, the minty pine notes still lingering in his mind.

_Oh my God, what am I going to do._

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the arid lands of Nekoma, the sultan was already in shambles despite Hinata having only left a few days ago. He’d rarely slept in their room, opting to distract himself with paperwork instead. It was only when his mother had stumbled upon him in the library, under eyes dark and heavy with lack of sleep when he’d been forced to return to his chambers.

The sweet scent of milk and honey wafted through the room, caressing the sultan’s cheek like a long-lost lover. The circlet Hinata had always worn sat neatly on his desk, its jewels glinting innocently in the sunlight. Kenma crumpled at the sight, remembering all the times it would almost slip off the ginger’s head when they kissed, and how Hinata would clutch at it with an adorably sheepish expression on his face. As he held the circlet against his chest, the faint scent of his hair emanating from the accessory felt like a dagger in his heart, so painful that he expected to see blood in his hands.

“Damnit…”

Flopping limblessly onto his bed, Kenma lay stock-still, not wanting to move a muscle. Hinata’s parting words rang clear in his ears, but he couldn’t help but wonder aloud, "I really need a plan.”

Amber eyes trailed towards the ceiling, searching the air of the room that still carried Hinata’s lingering scent to envelop him, bringing him into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's adventures back in Karasuno continue! Kageyama is emotionally constipated! Thank you so much for reading everyone and stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> By the way everyone I've finally finished the first chapter of the kitsune AU for Kenma and Hinata! Almost tentacle porn! Japanese mythology and traditional Japanese clothing! It's got it all! Anyone interested can check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665505/chapters/62308489)~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving your thoughts on the last chapter everyone! I'm really surprised by the reponse I got ahaha. Due to popular demand I'm going to try and do both a Kageyama ending and Kenma ending so don't y'all worry, there'll be something for everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

Nestled in a patch of sunlight shining into the garden, Hinata slept.

He was in the Karasuno royal library where row after row of thick, wooden bookshelves lining the room. Between two of the rows, beside a French window sat a young Kageyama, no older than 8. He sat there alone in front of a marble chess set, moving the black pieces back and forth as he swung his legs underneath him.

_“Whatcha doin’?” a young Hinata shouts, running up to the prince with a grin on his face._

_“Keep it down dumbass, we’re in the library. I’m playing chess.” The young prince hisses, focused eyes never leaving the chessboard._

_“Who taught you to use words like that, idiot?!” The omega huffs, sitting down across him nevertheless._

_“Do you even know how to play?”_

_“No, is it hard?”_

_Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Urgh, don’t even bother.”_

_“Heey come on! Who are you playing with anyway, where’d they go?”_

_“I don’t play with anyone, there’s no point. There’s no one better than me at chess.”_

_“Hmph! Just you wait Kageyama! If you're the king of chess, then I'll definitely defeat you, and I'll be the last one standing!” Hinata yells, his passionate declaration of war echoing through the library. It’s this shout that finally gets Hinata kicked out of the library, the stern looking librarian shooing him out with her hands on her hips._

_In the following days, Kageyama would find Hinata in the library, staying still for an unextraordinary long time for the bouncy child as he read all kinds of chess related books. He would have this determined look on his face at all times, tongue stuck out as he read, and Kageyama would subconsciously do the same as he watched the other._

_One day, when the alpha finally managed to pull himself away from what he dubbed his “Shouyou observation studies” to practise his chess, Shouyou ran to sit before him and challenged him to a match. Of course, given that it was his first chess game and the raven had a staunch inability to go easy on him, the ginger lost quickly._

_“Next time I’m definitely going to win!” His whisper/scream (Hinata really don’t want to be kicked out of the library again okay, the royal librarian is scary) punctuated with a yawn. The reading and chess must’ve really taken its toll on his body. Succumbing at last, he stumbles over back to the desk laden with books and lays his head of fluffy orange curls upon an open one._

_“Why are you even trying so hard?” The prince asks, a grimace on his face as he walks over to the sleepy omega, yet the tips of his ears are tinged red._

_“I just,_ yawn _, I think…you would be very lonely there, alone at the top…”_

_Hinata couldn’t see much from this point, his child self’s vision dark and hazy. But he feels Kageyama set something warm and heavy on his shoulders just as he starts to drift away._

_“You dummy…”_

Wrapped in the sweet embrace of slumber, Hinata continued to nap, mouth twitching up into a smile at the beautiful memories.

In the other end of the castle, Kageyama was neck deep in paperwork in his office when Sugawara strolled in all of a sudden, whistling a suspiciously happy tune that definitely meant that he was up to something. Fortunately, the alpha didn’t have to wait long to find out.

“Sooo…” The silverette started off, twiddling his thumbs as he sauntered around Kageyama’s chair. “How have things been with Hinata, your majesty?”

The king scrunched his nose at the tutor’s question, a rosy glow staining his cheeks. He hated how sometimes, just the thought of the sunny omega was enough to turn his insides into mush. _Even halfway through paperwork, urgh._

It had been like that ever since they first met, not that Kageyama would ever let anyone know that. No, he had the stoic royal image to upkeep. And yet, somehow during their years together, Hinata had managed to coax his inner self out with his sunny personality, always assuming the best of him despite every blunder. With how emotionally constipated the alpha was, it was no small feat.

_As I thought, I love him a lot..._

Feeling just how warm his face was getting, Kageyama glared at the ground in embarrassment as he tried to stutter out an answer. Sugawara laughed, his arms wrapped across his chest as his whole body shook at the endearing reaction. “Ahaha! Young love.”

Kageyama just grunts, turning back to his paperwork, the pink refusing to leave his face.

“But seriously Ka-” the omega quickly looked around, only continuing with his casual tone when he saw that they were alone with the castle library. “Kageyama, you need to mark him soon. It’s causing him a great deal of anxiety to be unmated.”

Staring intently at his quill, Kageyama murmurs softly “Things…things are a bit awkward between us right now.” Twisting the quill in his hands, little chunks of the feathers end up balled up in his fingers. “I think he had a fling with Kenma while he was in Nekoma.” He continues quietly.

 _Oh! So he knew already!_ Sugawara sighed in relief, he had been wracking his brain (and Daichi’s, the knight nearly lost it with how many time Suga asked him for ideas) all night thinking of subtle ways to clue the alpha in. Seeing that luck was on his side, he scrambled to jump on the opening that Kageyama gave him to steer the conversation in that particular direction.

“Just, please talk to him about it okay? Come on your majesty, who’s known him for longer, you or Kenma?” Sugawara patted him on the shoulder before exiting the library, leaving Kageyama alone with his swirling thoughts, and a feeling of something terrible gnawing at his gut.

* * *

The carpet feels plush under Kageyama’s toes as he creeps through the mahogany door. Under the moonlight, the omega’s room is still, save for the nest on Hinata’s bed. A small tuff of orange sticks out from the top, its owner burrowed deep into the tunics and blankets. Even as he approaches, Hinata makes no indication that he has noticed him, simply ignoring the alpha as he continues to roost; staring up at the full moon deep in thought.

A comfortable sort of silence settles, Kageyama stopping a short way away from the nest. It definitely wasn’t uncommon between the two, with Kageyama’s brooding sort of personality and conversational incompetence.

“I miss Kenma.” Hinata sniffs all of a sudden, tugging pieces of his nest closer to him. “His scent is starting to fade from these.”

The omega brought a linen shirt to his face, breathing the alpha’s scent in deeply. The faint scent of heady coffee beans washes over him, bringing a wave of euphoria through his bones. If only the smell was stronger…Perhaps with how much Hinata enjoyed rolling in the pile and revelling in the scent of his beau, it had been rubbing off faster than anticipated. What a shame, the Nekomaian alpha’s scent alone could make him feel safe and secure, like being wrapped in a warm blanket made of the finest silks. He adored it.

“Don’t cry, idiot.” The gentle brush of his fingers against the ginger’s cheeks betraying the bite in his words.

“Come here.”

Kageyama’s arms come around Hinata, nest and all, wrapping him in a tight embrace. With his head pressed into the crook of the alpha’s neck, right up against his scent gland, the fragrance of mint and pine filled the omega’s senses. It’s a scent he knows well, having grown up with it for most of his life. Swathed in his nest like a cocoon, Hinata nuzzles closer. A completely platonic gesture given their history, the ginger was practically family.

“I’m sorry for not marking you, Suga told me it caused-”

“CAUSES.” Hinata butts in helpfully.

“Sorry, causes you a lot of anxiety. I just wanted to wait until you were 18 to do it, you know?”

“W-what? Why on earth would you want to wait that long?” Hinata looked at the raven suspiciously, arms crossed across his chest. “Most omegas are already well marked by sixteen you know. And if you don’t like me that way you really don’t have to force yourself to.”

The pretty pink flush on Kageyama’s cheeks was clear to see, looking all the more luminous across his skin thanks to the bright rays of the moon streaming into the room. “All…I ever wanted was for you to choose me, to want me to be your mate on your own accord.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?” The ginger tears away from the alpha incredulously, sitting as far back as the bed would allow. The “If that’s the case then please respect my decision now! I’m choosing Kenma!”

Kageyama growls, sweeping a portion of Hinata’s nest off his bed in a fit of rage. Clothes and pillows fall to the ground, his nest laying in disarray. But Hinata wills himself to maintain his composure despite his increasing fear. He wants to scream, he wants to cry, to push the king and his God-awfully nostalgic pine scent away; but all he does is stare back at the king defiantly, eyes still wet.

The alpha pants, hair falling across his eyes, his expression unreadable.

“Fine. Say it.” He finally looks up, and Hinata is shocked by the wetness he sees in those blue eyes. “Look me in the eye and tell me that you choose him.”

“I…”


	14. Chapter 14

🛑 Chapter under construction, please come back later! 🛑


End file.
